Where the Arrow Flies
by ms. simplylovely
Summary: Alexa Romanov doesn't have anyone but her dog, Harley now in the zombified world. She doesn't see a point in getting too attach with people anymore just to lose them. It's always 'stay alone and keep movin' for her. So, why is she still with the group? It can't be because of a certain crossbow-wielding redneck and a gun-toting deputy..could it? [Rick Grimes/OC/Daryl Dixon]
1. Prologue: Where fates collide

_Alright, hello. Simplyxlovely here with yet another fanfic for another tv show. This one has been nestled under my sleeve for two years-though I've been watching TWD since the beginning. It will be following the events in the show only with some changes to fit my storyline. I'm super excited to finally write this so i hope you all enjoy it. Anywho~on with the prologue!_

 _ **-Where the Arrow Flies**_

 _ **-Paring(s): Rick Grimes/OC/Daryl Dixon**_

 _ **-Rated: M for gore, language, violence, and adult situations**_

 ** _-TV-based_**

 _ **-Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead. The characters belong to their creator Robert Kirkman. I only own the OCs introduced.**_

* * *

 **Prologue:**

 _"Where fates collide"_

It stunk—the air and the whole situation in general. The stench of rotten flesh had embedded permanently into the car fabric and the urge to gag struck way too often. Sure, rolling down a window to let the morning breeze air the small space out would be smart. But with the way the world had changed that could lead to an unwanted visitor with a hankering for human flesh.

So, the young woman occupying the broken down station wagon had to endure. Sleep mattered more especially for the little guy curled up on her lap. A year old beagle named Harley and the last friend she had left from her life before everything went to hell..and it had been only a month. During that time, she had lost friends and family from the epidemic. Her eyes closed for a moment as the loss hit her.

"..This is for the best." she murmured, "Just stick to the new motto."

— _Stay alone and keep moving._

It was better that way. A person would live longer doing so..maybe long enough to see if some good came out of this horrible circumstance. Sighing, her hand gently stroked the soft but matted fur of her pet. He needed a bath..Hell, she needed a bath too. The Georgia heat didn't give a shit that the world was ending and people were trying to endure. Maybe she'd get lucky and find a lake or stream nearby that wasn't contaminated that day. But a bath would have to wait as her stomach decided to growl suddenly; to which she rolled her eyes. There was more than enough sunlight now to go scavenge. Carefully placing the slumbering pup in the passenger seat, she then reached behind her and grabbed what would be needed.

The survivor stepped out into the light; hazel eyes squinting instantly. Once again, she wished her sunglasses had been on the list of things to pack during the Beginning days. She moved quickly, shrugging on her hooded leather jacket first. It was definitely gonna get hotter but for now, the jacket gave her an extra layer of protection. Strapping on the quiver next, she finished with picking up her bow. A _Diamond Archery Infinite Edge_ compound bow..though the color of it, which was pink, always made her grimace. The young woman feel like a sore thumb but it was too late to get a new one; as if she could find another one now. Anyway, pink or not, at least it got the job done at the end of the day.

Scanning the field of almost endless cars, she spotted what looked like a gas station and decided to head there. Even though it was most likely ransacked, the place was still worth a look. The walk there gave her a chance to really take in the area. When she had discovered it the previous night, her main goal was to just find an unlocked, empty car to hunker down in until dawn. Which she did but with a special guest in the back—a fly-ridden dead body. Thankfully, all she had to do was open the trunk, cover the corpse with a towel found nearby, and push them out of the car and her mind. Though had she gone to the right instead of left, she would have seen the body laying on the ground under the station wagon. And that was an image she didn't need to see again that morning.

She moved on, keeping to a low crouch just in case an unfriendly was near; her nickname for the zombies. Going through the car graveyard made her wonder what had happen to make all the people just leave. All the car and items the people once there had were still where they were left; no sign of sudden chaos. It made it seem like they just vanished. Did a swarm come through or did the illness just out of nowhere swept over all the dwellers that they had either died or turned? Unfortunately, she would never know unless miraculously she discovered another survivor among the pile up. And with those wild thoughts in mind, the farther she went, the more she wanted to get the hell out of there. It didn't help how quiet the world had become too. It caused an unsettling atmosphere to settle over and was making her anxious. Normally, the young woman preferred the silence that came with solitude but now for once, she wished for anything to make a noise to break it. As if answering her wish then, a faint shuffling was heard.

Hazel eyes rolled. _"_ _Of all the times.."_ She paused and listened closely, identifying it as feet scraping across concrete. There could be only two outcomes for that sound—an unfriendly or an actual human being. Her inner voice was telling her to return back to the station wagon and get the hell out of there. But she decided to ignore and press on. If it was a person, she needed to see if they could be taken down. Yes, very barbaric sounding but it was now a dog eat dog world and only the ones willing to survive no matter what lived on.

And how ironic that the sound came in the direction of the gas station as well. The survivor moved quickly but stealthy; thanks to years of hunting with her uncle. She stopped behind a rusted tow truck and took a deep breath before glancing over. She froze. There, standing in front of the dry-out gas pumps, was a man. He appeared to be in his late 3os which was older than she was—23 years old. But what surprised her was how clean he looked; newly shaved and dressed in fresh clothes. He was donned in a sheriff uniform, cowboy hat and all, though from the distance she couldn't place exactly where the stranger was from.

" _Is he really one or it just a ruse? Need to be cautious..figure out why he's here."_

She observed him more, noticing the gas canister in his hand. So, he had a functioning car. But it would be pointless to steal since it obviously was running low. That plan was out the window before even beginning. After a minute of watching, she couldn't tell what type of person he was and now just wanted him to leave. He just stood there peering around until suddenly kneeling down. The action startled the young woman who stumbled back in a panic.

" _Did he see me? Oh, god please no."_

But it wasn't her that got his attention..the shuffling had returned. Since the man was on floor, she took advantage and stood to get a better look. A child..a little girl to be exact. The noise had been coming from her. The survivor could only see the back of her but she wore a dirty pink robe and had long blonde hair..a more natural shade than her own. The child maneuvered through the cars at a slow pace. She thought for a moment the girl was alive upon seeing her pick up something until getting a glimpse of her face.

" _Unfriendly."_

The stranger must have thought that too because he scrambled to his feet and went after the girl; not even seeing the young woman standing off to the side a few feet away. She watched quietly through narrowed eyes.

"Little girl." he called; a southern accent to his voice. _A local._ The child kept moving among the cars. "I'm a policeman. Little girl." She stopped, finally hearing him.

The officer visibly relaxed, taking a few more steps closer. "Don't be afraid, okay?" Still no response came. "Little girl." The monster then turned around and he saw what she had become. He gave a silent 'oh no' before the unfriendly headed towards him slowly at first before speeding up as her hunger grew. And all he did was back away, keeping a hand on the gun at his hips as she came closer. He was reacting far too slow for the young woman's liking.

" _..He's hesitating. He isn't used to killing them. A fault that will get him killed if not now but soon."_ Her mind sped a mile a second on what to do.

" _Should I help?"_

" _..Or let him die?"_

" _No..I can't do that but I don't know this man.."_

A growl of frustration passed her chapped lips as she made a decision that would change her way of living from there on. Without a hitch, her hand reached back, grasped an arrow, and placed it in the arrow rest of her now raised bow. A quick look through the sight to pinpoint her aim and a pull of the bow cables, she released and let the arrow fly. Right as she did, the stranger at last unholstered his gun and begin to aim when the arrow struck the girl in the temple. His eyes widen but he still fired off a shot—right in the center of her forehead. The child flew back from the force and crashed to the pavement where she stayed unmoving that time. He stared down at the girl for a moment before glancing around. His eyes met the survivor's..and their fates were at last sealed together.

* * *

Intrigued so far? leave a review to let me know for sure! and thanks for reading. there's plenty more to come~ *winks*

 **Alert, Review, & Fave if you want more**

 **(Check my profile for music playlist to Where the Arrow Flies updates, & etc.)**


	2. Ch I: Not what expected

_And at last, we have the first chapter to WTAF. Now, I had planned to post this last month but thought it would be better if I instead did it after the mid-season finale which was a smart idea, seeing as how that finale left us with nothing but annoyance and frustrations. So here's a little something to satisfy my fellow fans until February.. **~Lovely**_

 _ **-Where the Arrow Flies**_

 _ **-Paring(s): Rick Grimes/OC/Daryl Dixon**_

 _ **-Rating: M for gore, language, violence, and adult situations**_

 _ **-TV-based**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead. The characters belong to their creator Robert Kirkman. I only own the OCs introduced.**_

* * *

 **Chapter one:**

 _"Not what expected"_

Rick didn't anticipate who he encountered. Actually, in all honesty, he really didn't know what to expect after an arrow suddenly came flying out of nowhere. He forgot the world wasn't like it used to be. Some people had to become in tune with their former primal instincts to survive. That's why when he began looking around he thought he'd see a man, not a woman to be honest. He met her steely gaze just as her arm lowered the bow. She stared back quietly, assessing him. And he took the opportunity to do the same.

She was young that much Grimes could tell over the frigid air surrounding her that gave off a mature presence. Not his son's age but younger than he and his wife were. He could also see she'd been through a lot—her rigid stance, the dirt smeared on her face and clothes, and the cold glare of distrust. It made him wonder how long this fellow survivor had been out here. Unlike himself, Rick got lucky to stumble across Morgan and receive his aid. But this woman..she must have had it more rough, having to obviously scrounger through the woods to live on her own. From what he remembered, a full month passed. A month of chaos and only yourself; of course a person would easily harden in that amount of time. Though knowing that, the man began talking to her. He felt a startling need to earn her trust.

"..Hello." Silence; just the unrelenting stare. Even so, he kept speaking. "I don't mean you any harm. I was just looking for more gas." His hand holding the canister lifted to prove his statement.

At that, her expression changed slightly, showing annoyance. _'I know that.'_ it read as.

He blinked before giving a light chuckle. "Right. Kinda hard to miss, huh?"

A raised eyebrow. _'No duh.'_

"But seeing as there isn't any here.." Gaze moving to meet hers again, he paused when seeing her turn her back and step away. Blue eyes lowered with a sigh. What was he doing? This person didn't need his help, sure as hell didn't want it. He guessed the officer in him couldn't help but try. Plus, Grimes had other priorities—like getting to Atlanta quick and finding his family. He didn't have the time or daylight to waste on someone in no mood for sympathy.

With that, he walked back to where his hat lay waiting and returned it to the top of his head where it belong. The officer started to leave when a sharp whistle made him snap his head back around. The woman stood a little further away now. She pointed to his canister and then in the direction she was headed, declaring suddenly in a clear russian accent.

"You want gas? Follow me." Blinking in disbelief for a second, he hurried after her; careful not to jostle his side too much.

* * *

Awkward..Awkward.. _Awk-ward._

That one word kept repeating itself in the young woman's head. It was quiet between the two as they walked side by side. She had waited when he finally followed after her. Also, it wasn't actually smart to have her back facing a complete stranger. That could possibly led to some bad shit she wanted no part of. But just walking next to someone else after being alone was weird for her.

Her gaze eventually drifted to peer at his profile, noticing he was a bit of a looker. He was also taller than her by a few inches, making her feel small which she hated being reminded of. Rick must have felt her staring because he glanced at her and gave a small smile. She looked away, embarrassed. Her eyes closed then and took a calming breath. What the hell was wrong with her? Why was she so self-aware of this man? As she steadied her resolve, the officer chose to speak then.

"Rick Grimes' my name, by the way." he at last introduced, "What's yours?" The survivor said not a word and instead faced straight ahead before walking a bit faster. Believing, the quicker she got back to the car, the more quicker he would be out of her hair.

* * *

At last, they arrived after a few minutes of silent walking. Grimes respectfully stopped near the back of the broken down 1970s Buick Station Wagon, trying also not to peer at the covered putrid body beside him. Though the smell made it a bit hard. He silently watched as she opened the driver side door and was attacked by not a walker but her dog, Harley. The sudden impact caused her to fall on her butt, allowing the pup better access to her dirty face. Rick let out a sigh of relief while removing his hand from his gun. Yet another thing he hadn't expected since meeting the solemn young woman..just like the gentle smile that soften her impassive expression as she was given sloppy kisses.

The sight caused one to form on his own face; greatly reassured that she wasn't completely alone in this abrupt deranged world. Seeming to forget she had other company, the survivor startled a bit when noticing him standing there with a smile too. The blank look returned, much to Rick's odd disappointment. She then carefully placed the dog down before climbing inside to get something. While she did, the beagle spied the man and trotted over cautiously. He slowly knelt down to not spook the animal and held his hand out for the dog to sniff.

The young woman, having retrieved what she planned to give him, observed the interaction. This was the deciding factor to whether or not she handed over him anything. Harley had reached him and gave his palm a good wet sniff. After a few seconds, he was presented with a lick—meaning he passed—while the opposite was either a bite or a low growl.

" _Good, because I really don't want to go to that dark place others have."_ she thought with a slight grimace, _"I'm..not ready for that just yet.."_

With gloomy thoughts still in mind, she approached the two who were happily becoming acquainted. Harley now laid on his back while the officer rubbed his belly and called him a good boy; just soaking the granted affection up. Her brow raised to that. It had been a long while since her pet had done such a thing—putting his full trust in an unfamiliar person. Since the Beginning, the duo had only met a few other people who luckily were also decent but still untrustworthy. The young woman was good at reading people but it helped even more having the dog to confirm further her suspicions.

Blue eyes glanced up, seeing the archer standing there with a 20 liter gas canister. She had noticed it that morning but didn't really have any need for it. Walking was better in her opinion since having a car was a sure way to get mugged. Rick gave one last pat to Harley before standing as well. The beagle emitted a whine of disappointment. She handed the canister over without a word. He held it up to morning light and saw it had a decent amount—enough to at least get him half way to Atlanta which was better than nothing.

"Thank you." he smiled gratefully, lowering the can. She nodded once. They stood there quietly for a few moments as if pondering what else to say. He wanted nothing more than to beg her to come along but had a notion she'd strongly refuse and he wasn't about to force her.

Just then, a loud growl was heard between them but it wasn't from the beagle. Hazel eyes widen before closing in embarrassment as she realized the sound came from her empty stomach; mentally cursing it for its' impeccable timing. Grimes stared before letting out a laugh. His laugh was a low, rich tone that the survivor thought was nice and wouldn't mind hearing more of.

" _Wait, why the hell would I?"_ she blinked, surprised by such a random thought. Occupied in her mind, Rick reached into his jacket pocket to pull out a bag of beef jerky he took from the police station back home.

"Here, have this. Think of it as a tradeoff for the gas."

Astonished by his kindness, the archer took the food without dispute and stared at it. The sound of a throat clearing had her look back at the stranger. With a polite tip of his hat, he thanked her again, said to take care of herself and Harley, before walking away. A sudden panic consumed her then. Part of her cried to call him back, that she was tired of being alone but another sedately reminded her of the motto and that she had lost too much already. Her mind had become a tug-of-war and the more the two halves of her being fought for dominance, the farther away Rick got.

— _It's for the better..I'll just end up alone again._

Sweaty palms gripped the jerky bag tightly.

— _But it's getting harder to fend for myself out here.._

Hazel eyes snapped up and focused on his retreating back.

— _He could be useful..just for a little while._

Resolute, her chapped lips quickly opened.

" _WAIT!_ " Rick jumped at the shout and hurriedly turned back in the direction of the young woman.

"I'd like to come with you.."

* * *

A defeated sigh filled the warm air as yet again Grimes was met with nothing but static over the CB radio. Placing the mic back in its' slot, his gaze peered to the right at the person currently staring out the window in the passenger seat of his patrol car. They had been driving silently for an hour and the whole time she seemed to be fighting sleep. It was apparent she suffered from exhaustion, noted from the slight bags that formed under her eyes. Only she knew how long it had been since she's gotten some decent sleep.

"You know, you can take a nap if you need to." he encouraged gently. Alexa, the name she'd hesitantly gave him upon finally introduced, jumped a bit when his voice suddenly filled the once quiet space. Her appearance smoothly resumed its' usual stolid state before speaking.

"I don't need one." came her simple response. Rick rapidly understood she wasn't a conversationalist.

An unconvinced look was thrown her way. "I highly and clearly doubt that. I know we've just met but you don't have to be on your guard at the moment. I'm not gonna do anything and I won't let anything happen to you as long as you're with me."

The archer looked blankly at him then. "You shouldn't." She turned back to window, suddenly haunted. "It's safer if you don't.." The officer wanted to ask what had happen but out of respect and the lack of knowing each other, he decided against it. The silence continued as they headed for Atlanta until the car began to slow on its own and then shut off completely.

"Damn..looks like we're gonna have to walk from here." Blue eyes glared at the blinking fuel light for a second, turning to Alexa with a friendly smile. "Maybe we'll get lucky and—" His lighthearted comment fell short as he met with her back instead as she and her pup exited the dead vehicle. He sighed. Rick didn't know how much more of her anti-social attitude he could take but he wasn't giving up just yet.

" _I'll get her to come around sooner or later."_

Before leaving also, he opened the sun visor filled with a bundle of old violation tickets and on top was a photo of him and his lost family. Were they even in Atlanta—Georgia much less? Something deep inside him felt they were but the sick little demon named doubt whispered possible lies to counteract his thread of hope. A hard rapping on the windshield brought him out those wicked thoughts.

The young woman looked at him through the dirty glass questioningly, _'You okay in there?'_ He just tossed her a nod of reassurance. The man quickly removed the picture and hid it in his shirt pocket, finally exiting the car and joining her.

* * *

Thankfully, there wasn't much for him to bring during their walk—just his bags of guns and the gas can. While Alexa looked as if she was going hunting with her quiver, bow and almost full backpack. Harley was only one that trotted along carefree, save for the leash tethering him to his master.

It was already midday and the sun practically cooked them. Eventually, the young woman had enough of the heat and needed to stop. Rick agreed, affected also. As they rested along the side of the road, she passed over a _Fuji Water_ which he took a gracious gulp from like the gods had blessed them with sweet nectar. Though, the clear content inside was warm and tasted like regular tap water but it better than nothing. She had another one with a squeeze top which was used for the panting dog.

"Here, there's still some left." he handed the one in his hand back, assuming that it was her only water as well. The young woman shook her head and surprisingly pulled one more from her bag, shaking it at him with a slight smirk before taking a drink. For someone who didn't want to open up, she was very thoughtful of others.

Once done, she removed her jacket, revealing a black racerback tank that read 'Love Your Poison' accompanied by a skull and crossbones. The man beside her raised a brow which she chose to ignore. He was able now to see her fully and noticed right away how skinny her body was. The father in him couldn't help mentally voicing its' concern for her lack of weight. But her arms were amazingly tone—the obvious result from years mastering a bow. With his gaze already focused on her arms, she brushed back her sweaty, tousled blond hair causing him to see the once hidden tattoo—two solid armbands circled her forearm in pitch black ink.

He pointed the bottle in their direction. "Those are interesting." Hazel eyes blinked in confusion so he noted them again with more details. "Your tattoos. They mean anything?" She peered down and brushed a finger along the thinner band.

"..Mourning." she uttered, not meeting his gaze.

"..Ah, sorry."

She looked over from the corner of her eye. "For what?"

"I brought up something painful for you." Grimes stated in a soft voice.

"I-It's fine..it happen long before.." informed the archer with hesitation, "Everything went to hell. I've grown to live with it now."

"Hmm." was all the man said, taking another sip from his bottle. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments. "You know, that's the most you've said to me about yourself in the past couple hours." He had already told her about why he was headed to Atlanta, his name, and former profession so far but had only received her and her pet's name. It made him glad to know a little bit about her. Rick telling her that seemed to suddenly unsettle her as a grimace appeared and she abruptly stood, shuffling her stuff back on.

"We need to get to Atlanta while there's still daylight." Alexa deadpanned, distant once more. He nodded, sighing. One foot in the door only to be slammed shut on..

* * *

Why couldn't he just leave her alone? Why couldn't they just travel together without trying to bond? The archer was starting to regret her decision to come along. It was bad enough she acted on the selfish desire in the first place.

 _'Well, you can just leave if it's too much.'_ reminded a voice in her head.

" _True..but Rick doesn't know what he's getting into going back home."_ she told, _"I..need to at least warn him."_

 _'Oh, you're calling him by his name now?'_ The voice tutted disapprovingly. _'Already becoming attached._ _ **How troubling.**_ _'_

" _Shut up! You have no right to scold me anymore."_ Alexa barked, _"..You're dead."_

 _'..And where you'll be if you keep this up.'_

"Hey, there's a house up ahead." Rick declared, bringing her out of her deranged thoughts. She grunted in response, tired of being haunted by ghosts. Plus, it was another reason she didn't want to get close.

" _I don't want him or anyone to treat me like I'm crazy.."_

World-weary hazel orbs stared at the place they stumbled upon. A white farmhouse that was in desperate need of a paint job. Spotting a dented mailbox, the name _Siggard_ had been written in paint. But it looked as if the Siggard family had long abandoned their home, though that didn't stop the officer from calling out.

"Hello?" he said, dropping his things and heading towards the quiet home. "Police officer out here. Can I borrow some gas?" The young woman rolled her eyes in annoyance. Did he have no idea that a person's voice could be their biggest downfall nowadays? She gave a quick command to Harley in russian to stay put before hurrying after him. He made it to the front door when she finally caught up, grabbing his arm hard.

"Did you forget that easily how the world is now?" she reprimanded harshly, "The people who once lived here could be roaming around as unfriendlies and you just notified them of us."

He gently patted her hand, saying smoothly. "Calm down. If they are, we'll deal with them. Simple as that."

His hand was pushed away then before the young woman stormed passed him. She armed herself with one of her arrows, keeping it clutched tight as her wary gaze peered into each of the three windows. At the last one, her body froze. Inside was a gruesome scene involving the owners and it caused flashbacks to invade Alexa's mind of a similar incident not long ago. She became hard from it, pushing people out and staying alone as a result, but the pain it caused never went away no matter how much she tried. Close to the point of hyperventilating, her vision was suddenly blackout by something soft yet warm. Trembling fingers reached up to grasp the obstruction, feeling the familiar texture of a man's hand.

"Don't look at that anymore." Grimes' voice then filled her pounding ears. His voice attempted to sound strong but even she could spy the falter as he no doubt stared inside and was deeply affected as well. After a moment, he lead them away; only removing his hand when they were off the porch. The unlikely companions separated then, both feeling awkward. The survivor opened her mouth to say something before deciding against it and heading back to Harley who waited patiently with a wag of his tail.

Rick, on the other hand, had to take a seat and recollect himself all while fighting back the urge to vomit. He now fully comprehended the gravity of his situation. Those people inside saw the world was ending and saw no other way out. Who knew how many other had done the same? While others like himself barely scratched the surface of survival. Weary blue eyes shifted over to the archer. Then there were ones similar to Alexa and Morgan who stared tragedy in the face and kept going, haunted and solemn—a fragile shell of their former self.

He watched as she petted the beagle with a sad smile. His heart went out for her. When he saw her tense and on the brick of a breakdown, it was first time the man saw how delicate she really was beneath that tough act. With everything like it was, her demeanor was understandable. Such weaknesses could get a person killed or worse, used. Alexa soon came back to join him, silently sitting beside him on the stone bench. Harley, sensing his somber mood, propped himself up on the officer's leg with a whine.

"So.." began the young woman slowly, "You know how to hot wire a car?" She jerked her thumb to the pick up behind them.

"No," he answered, giving her a somewhat disapproving look. She rolled her eyes. "So let's hope there's keys." He stood then and went to check with Alexa trailing behind, disinterested. Unfortunately, luck still seemed not on their side that day. It looked like they had no choice but to at last enter the godforsaken house.

A stern finger was pointed at Rick's apathetic companion. "I'll head inside the house. You—" The nickering of a horse had him paused. Two pairs of eyes glanced to the right and sure enough, a neglected brown and white horse stood grazing alone in an enclosure. Grimes raised a brow then, an apparent idea forming in his head. The survivor quickly caught on, eyes widening.

* * *

She didn't like this. Sure, they needed to get to Atlanta quickly but riding there on horseback. _Hell. No._ One, Alexa had a terrible fear of horses—all due to falling off and breaking her right arm during lessons as a child. She still had the long scar to prove it. And two, a big animal like that in a most definitely overrun zombie city was like waving food in front of a starving man. They'd practically be walking bait. But Rick Grimes enjoyed going by his own agenda. So now, the young woman—who currently leaned causal against a fence post—and her pet could only watch as he literally tried negotiating with the wary beast.

"Easy. Easy now. I'm not gonna hurt you. Nothing like that." he calmly told it, "More like a proposal. Atlanta's just down the road a ways. It's safe there—food, shelter, people."

" _Wrong. Wrong. And wrong!"_ Alexa almost blurted but managed to hold back.

 _'You really shouldn't. Now is a pretty time to.'_

She inwardly groaned. _"Ugh, you're back."_

 _'I'm never really gone, you know that. I only choose when to pop up.'_

" _Well, I wished you'd disappear and I'm gonna tell him once he gets done befriending that crafty beast."_

 _'You and your fear of horses, haha.'_

"Fuck you." she muttered aloud.

"Uh..you say something?" The archer jumped. Her male companion stared at her curiously. Though he asked, it was apparent he heard her. Blonde-haired head shook no with an embarrassed blush.

"Well, she's willing to come with us." the man said, smiling as he patted the horse's side. Realizing how close she was to it, she stepped back a few steps.

"Uh-huh.." remarked the survivor, eying their new friend warily.

"Wait..are you scared of her?"

Hazel eyes glared. "So what if I am?" Fully expecting him to make fun of her, he instead just smiled kindly.

"I'll get her ready and then we'll deal with that fear of yours." he informed before walking by, leaving her staring dumbfounded. Regaining her composure, the young woman followed but stayed at a safe distance in the entrance of the barn. Grimes managed to find the reins and saddle fairly quickly, placing them on the animal knowingly. Without realizing, she began worrying her bottom lip. It was time to speak up before he got himself killed.

Ignoring her fear, Alexa approached him and began rambling. "Look, there's something you need to know. Before I left Atlanta..the place was becoming a war zone. Unfriendlies were starting to outnumber the living and the army seemed to be losing." He opened his mouth to speak but didn't let him as she continued. "So if you still plan on going after knowing this, I'll..get you as far as you need to. After that, you're on your own." Nothing but the buzzing of bugs surrounded them once she finished; the two just standing there in the stifling Georgia heat.

"..I figured as much." was what came out of the officer; his determined blue eyes resting on her. "But I have to find my family and I won't stop until I do. So, yes, I'm still going."

The survivor looked away with a miffed tsk, running a hand through her hair. She then turned and walked out of the barn, tossing over her shoulder. "Fine. Let's get this pony on the road, Cowboy."

He blinked after her before repeating flatly, " _Cowboy?_ "

* * *

If you wanted to see Alexa's complete outfit and tattoo, check the link under _Where the Arrow Flies visuals_ in my bio. Also, give a little listen to the playlist I made the story(Link's also in bio)!

 **Lovely's Honorable Mentions:**

 **sousie, Esm3rald, Nanda21, Jeirinxoxo, MrsBennyLafitte, SmillyReaper, belladu57, CrystalVixen93, MisstyxTB, I Love Calamity, Times eternal servant, animemangaobsessed, nathaliedew98, WalkingSaint18, blondmage, Romance123, goldenemu, Bucky Bae Barne, RiverWinchester, Moony and Pads, Ivorywhite1434, MLGJessica, nathaliedew98, Squishy97, Cooky Crumbla, Comidia Del Arte, mayasquared, deadartssociety, Aristanae1864, ImaBiteChu, Enora of Kaneda, NightStalkerblade, lynn2008**

 ***Remember to review, fave, & alert***

 **(Check my profile for the music playlist to WTAF, updates, & more)**


	3. Ch II: Watch my six

_Hello again! Just wanted to say, thanks so much to all you beauties who either favorite, follow, or review. You all are the life support that keeps this story going._

And to answer an important(and not weird) question by **Souls of the Blue Fire Phoenix** , Alexa's relationship with the guys will most likely be a polygamy one eventually as Rick and Daryl will become two special people she can't live without. The same will go for them too. Now, some of you might find that odd or not like that, but you have to remember, in the TWD world, morals and rules from normal 'American' society don't really apply anymore. Plus, this is **'my'** story, so you know..

Anyway, with that said and done, hope you all enjoy and see ya' in the next one! _ **~Lovely**_

* * *

 _ **-Where the Arrow Flies**_

 _ **-Paring(s): Rick Grimes/OC/Daryl Dixon**_

 _ **-Rating: M for gore, language, violence, and adult situations**_

 _ **-TV-based**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead. The characters belong to their creator Robert Kirkman. I only own the OCs introduced.**_

* * *

 **Chapter two:**

 _"Watch my six"_

" _Nope, there's no way I can go through with this."_ Alexa thought as she glared at the hoofed animal in front of her. She couldn't even see over the damn thing, making her again curse her five foot five inches stature. The sheriff finished double checking the saddle and reins before glancing at her.

"Now, I know you're nervous—"

"No, I'm not." she interrupted, snippy.

He continued on, pretending she hadn't spoke. "But she's just as scared of you as you are her. So you two need to be properly introduced first. Come stand next to me."

Hazel eyes rolled in annoyance. "Oh my..we don't have time for all that!"

"Actually, we have all the time in the world now." Rick reminded, being suddenly very cynical. A sharp glare was thrown his way. She complied, though staying a good distance from the horse in case it got spooked. With arms crossed, she stared at it; not sure how to start.

"Tell her something about yourself." he gently encouraged. The young woman peered at the older man. He had a smile on his face that made her wonder if secretly he was enjoying her discomfort.

"Fine.." she sighed before saying to the patient animal, "Name's Alexa and to be honest with you, you scare the shit out of me. But I promised this stubborn man next to us that I'd help him, so..go easy on me, 'kay?" Once done, the archer stupidly waited for some kind of response from it. Instead, it just looked at her.

Alexa tossed her hands in the air and turned to stomp away, fed up for this whole dumb exercise. But as she did, her wrist was grabbed by Grimes who then placed some grass in her open palm and holding it out towards the tan-colored horse. She went to protest in fear when it all of a sudden began to graze and was surprisingly gentle. The man beside her quietly watched her eyes widen before a huge, giddy grin spread across her pretty but dirty face, lighting up those big hazel eyes of hers too.

"..You have a beautiful smile.." he suddenly blurted, surprising himself and the archer. She looked at him with a raised brow, making him stammer. "Uh, you should do it more. Frowning so much will end up giving you a headache eventually."

"There's no room for that anymore." the young woman told in a somber tone before stepping back. "We really need to go now." The officer nodded. Grabbing his bags, Rick climbed on first before offering a hand to Alexa. But the only assistance he gave was holding her bag with Harley safely inside and her weapon for her. Instead, she placed her foot in the stirrup and gripped the saddle for support, lifting herself up with ease behind him.

Her bag was handed back. "So you've done this before."

"Never said I didn't. I just don't like the beast." she remarked while putting the pack back on carefully; mindful of her pet.

"And I forgot to ask why before, if you don't mind telling.." he pressed softly, curious. A long pause stretched between them until Alexa spoke in her normal flat tone.

"I fell off one.." She showed the faint scar on her right arm. "and it scarred me for life.. _literally._ "

"Then you might want to hold on tight," stated Rick with a smirk. "Because I haven't done this in years."

"..That's it. I'm walking." came the young woman's immediate response, starting to slid off. But their new horse friend had other plans. The animal suddenly began to trot and then into a full on gallop in a matter of seconds. From the abrupt motion, a frighten squeak came from the archer who quickly wrapped her arms around the man's stomach. Said person chuckled briefly before trying to slow the horse down; it going too fast for even his liking.

* * *

It wasn't too long before the duo made it to the once bustling city of Atlanta. A place where many cultures, tastes, and unique sights merged with the residents living out their lives as best they could there. Upon arrival, Rick had took in slowly the vacant metropolis; blue eyes filled with silent horror. He had visit the city a few times in the past with his family for shopping outing, museum visits, and such.

But now, it looked like an episode straight outta _The Twilight Zone_. Silence replaced the sound of traffic and the buzzing of people talking. Litter and abandon cars filled the streets hazardously. And not a single person strolled about; Atlanta was officially a ghost town. Alexa, on the other hand, appeared unfazed. She'd been expecting the blatant differences to her former home. She just didn't anticipate the serious lack of Unfriendlies roaming around.

As they quietly headed farther into the city, her discomfort grew. She unconsciously grasped the front of Rick's shirt as her hazel eyes watched the empty buildings like a hawk. His lighter ones had glanced down and saw her small fist clutching him as if he was a lifeline. Wanting to reassure her, he placed his hand over hers gently, keeping it there for moment. As he told her before back in the squad car, Grimes wouldn't let anything happen to the young woman _—serve and protect_ , the motto he sworn to hold since becoming a police officer. But something was very wrong..something was waiting to fuck them over and she couldn't be stuck sitting in one spot.

"Hey, stop for a sec." the archer told her companion.

He pivoted, glancing back at her. "Why, something wrong?"

"Yes, and I want to be on the ground for it." he was informed in a cryptic manner. The man pulled the reins, halting the hooved animal. He felt her arms release from around him as she carefully slid off the horse, landing on her feet a bit wobbly.

"Care to clarify that?" asked Rick, his gaze drifting down. Alexa and Harley, who stuck his head out the small opening made for him to breathe, peered up at him.

"I told you the last time I was here, it was almost overrun. Now, there's almost nothing or anyone. If the Army gained back control, we would have came across them by now." An arrow was pulled free and notched in her bow then; a deadly glint the woman's eyes. "It's best if I move on foot and keep an eye out for trouble. Plus, we don't want the beastie to get spook and barrel off into danger either."

"All right, I won't argue with ya' on that." he reluctantly agreed, "Just be careful, kid."

A complacent smirk graced her pretty features. "Careful is my middle name, Cowboy." With an eye roll and smirk of his own, he got the horse moving through the deserted streets again while Alexa trekked on foot close by. They continued like so, all the way into the deep part of the city where the most damage from the sudden chaos could be seen..and where a few walkers sat waiting. The two had slowly walked by a burnt out city bus and while the young woman couldn't see inside, Rick saw instead—two bodies hunched over in the blacken bus seats. At first, he thought they were just left behind bodies of those who perished inside. But as he passed, they begun to stir as if simply 'sleeping' and 'awoken' by his very presence. In the back of his mind, he wondered if their former human behaviors lingered too like it did with Morgan's late wife. His musing was cut short as the sudden movement and growling spooked the horse.

"Steady." he murmured to the animal, "There's just a few. Nothing we can't outrun."

The archer, still standing close, heard and scoffed. "Rule one, _newbie_ —Unfriendlies enjoy the chase. It's best, if you can, to limit as many as possible because a 'few' can alert 'many'." Stopping, she removed her pack and gently placed it on the ground; Harley's head retracting inside as he was trained and familiar with what was to happen. She then lifted her bow higher and readied to strike all officer stared at her in shock by such strong wisdom.

"Go on and scope the area up ahead. I'll catch up." Alexa instructed him, waiting patiently for the ones inside to come out. "Oh, and there's bound to be more hiding away, so be careful."

The first zombie finally arrived—black-haired and clothed in a once-clean-but-now soiled suit—and animalistic hissed upon seeing the armed human, growing louder. But as quickly as it started, the inhuman sound was cut short by a fast arrow to the right eye before tumbling to the ground.

Grabbing a replacement with a cool expression, hazel eyes glanced pointedly at their companion. _'Move your ass, Cowboy.'_

"Right, I got it.. _Legolas_. _"_ Grimes didn't see the surprise fill her gaze as he turned and continued moving around civilian and army vehicles without her. Which was clearly against his better judgment. Shaking her head with a light smile, she returned to her task removing the threats with ease thanks to her hunting bow. The young woman then went to retrieve her arrows, cleaning them with a dirty rag used for such when the smug voice appeared.

 _'So cute. He's given you a nickname.'_

Blue gray rolled, picking up her bag and hurrying back to Rick. _"So what? I call him Cowboy. It's only fair."_

 _'Oh no, you call him that because you don't want to say his name again after I scolded you.'_ the voice clarified, _'But he did it out of sentiment. He's starting to like you.'_

" _Yeah, well it's one-sided."_

 _'Liar!'_ was sung in her head.

"Oh, shut up, Mishka!" hissed the archer, stopping in the middle of an intersection. She was then brought completely out of her mental argument with her phantom by a sharp bark next to her ear..along with a distressed shout of her name.

" _Alexa!_ "

Her blond head snapped to the left, seeing Rick galloping full speed towards her. Though his tone held his fear, his face was hard with determination to get to her and Alexa knew perfectly why for she had warned him beforehand. The calm before the storm was officially over by a wave of possibly a hundred Unfriendlies trudging behind him. Instinct quickly took over. She spun around, her gaze moving in all directions for possible exits. Her only potential one was the tank beside her as more were coming her way now. The archer started to climb the massive armored vehicle until at the top where she remembered Rick.

He had came to a halt as she hurried up and quickly became swarmed by the monsters, thanks to the horse panicking in fear. She helplessly watched the walkers bring him and the large animal down. But luck was momentarily on the officer's side as he landed in a currently empty spot of the street while the poor horse was targeted instead. Still, they were slowly closing in on him. She needed to save Rick somehow. Alexa would not standby and watch yet another soul die when they had more to live for than herself.

"Rick, look out!" she screamed just as a zombie came at him. Hearing her, he managed to kick it away hard before scrambling back. And she finished the job with her fast arrow. "Get under the tank now until I can get you!" Because of her shout, some of them took notice in her and began going after her too. So she could only hope he listened while her Converse-covered feet kicked some that got too close as well. She didn't bother fighting the rest of them off; there was a ridiculous amount flooding the area now.

The tank hatch was thankfully open next to her feet, allowing her to slip inside. It was insanely hot inside and empty in the cramp space expect for the dead army man that sat tucked in the corner. Harley, sticking his head out now that the two were temporarily from danger, growled upon seeing it.

"Yeah, not taking a chance either, Har." Removing a black Defender bowie knife tucked inside her jacket, she quickly went over and stabbed the corpse through the temple. Loud gun shots rang from underneath just as the blade was pulled out with ease. The young woman noticed another hatch was placed inside and where the sound came from along with growls.

" _Rick."_ She scurried over and looked, coming face to face with the said person and his gun currently to his head. Fear filled her for the first time in a long time that unconsciously her hands shot out and grasped his sweaty face. "Cowboy, I'm here!"

Scared blue eyes met hers; relief pooling them instantly at the sight of her. Her hands moved to his shoulders then, pulling him inside just before Unfriendlies closed in. Grimes shut the opening, locked it, and fell to his side with the archer. The two panted heavily; their harsh breaths echoing the only noise in the metal container. Once her breathing regulated enough, Alexa spoke.

"Told you I'd get you."

Rick opened his eyes, tired mirth in sky blues. "That you did..thank you." She nodded with equal exhaustion before sitting up to shrug off her pack and free her beagle for a bit. Now was the time to try and think of a possible escape plan while regaining their strength. The lower escape was definitely out of the question and after awhile they could leave through the top..but with the dead horse, the horde was likely to linger for a long time. So basically, they were screwed six ways till Sunday. The archer growled in frustration, tears prickling her eyes.

"I'm sorry." came a soft apology from the officer.

A defeated sigh escaped her. "For what?"

"This mess. I caused it because I heard the helicopter overhead and tried to follow. You warned me this might happen."

"We were bound to run into them anyway. But what helicopter are you talking about?"

"You didn't hear it?" A brow was raised. "Kinda hard to miss unless I imagined it."

"I-I was lost in my own head before shit hit the fan..so, yeah." the young woman informed, glancing down. "And it could explained why we got surrounded so quickly outside. Unfriendlies are easily attracted to noise and smell."

"Rule two?" Grimes quirked a smile, jesting.

"Rule two." she smirked back, "Rule three is survive and adapt, by the way." He chuckled lightly. It was very unusual with the sudden shifts of his emotions lately. A second ago, he was ready to end it all and now seemed calm but still rattled. His current feeling was all thanks to the tough-minded young woman across him who he owed once again. His gaze watched her tilt her head back then and whisper quietly towards the tank's roof.

"What now..Mishka?"

" _Mishka? Who's—"_ His curious thought was cut short when suddenly the CB radio nearby began to crackling before a male voice spilled through.

" _Hey, you two..Dumbass and Badass.._ " Grimes and Alexa glanced at each other, bewildered. _"Yeah, you two in the tank. Cozy in there?_ " The officer hurried over, so fast he accidentally bumped his head, and spoke into the mic.

"Hello? Hello?"

The person on the other side sighed in relief. " _There you are. You had me wondering._ "

"Where are you?" Rick questioned wildly, "Outside? Can you see us right now?"

" _Yeah, I can see you._ " he was told, " _You're surrounded by walkers..that's the bad news._ "

"No shit." the archer's muttered remark came from behind him. He ignored her.

"There's good news?"

" _..No._ "

"Listen, whoever you are, I don't mind telling you I'm a little concerned in here."

" _Oh man._ " commented the stranger suddenly, " _You should see it from over here. You'd be having a major freak-out._ "

"All right, that's it." The young woman appeared at his side then and snatched the mic away. "Hi, as much as we appreciate the somewhat interaction with another human being, some helpful advice would be better than a goddamn play-by-play right now!"

" _Jeez..calling you Badass was accurate._ " mumbled their conversationalist before suggesting, " _And yeah, I've got some—I'd say make a run for it._ " The two stared with similar _'Is this guy serious?'_ expressions.

Rick talked into the mic next. "That's it? _Make a run for it?_ "

" _My way's not as dumb as it sounds. You've got eyes on the outside here._ " This person was talking a mile a minute, Alexa worried for a second he might bite off his tongue. " _There's one geek still up on the tank but the others have climbed down and joined the feeding frenzy where the horse went down. You two with me so far?_ "

"So far." they replied, weary.

" _Okay, the street on the other side of the tank is less crowded. If you move now while they're distracted, you stand a chance. You got ammo?_ "

"In that duffel bag I dropped out there, and guns." the other man informed, "Can I get to it?"

" _Forget the bag, okay? It's not an option. What do you and her have on you?_ "

"Hang on." Grimes told before searching around. He hurried over towards the dead body, finding an army-issued Beretta M9 at its' hip and checking the clip. The man then felt in the pockets for bullets or more. During his desperate search, his gaze drifted up when catching a small round object in his peripheral vision—a hand grenade.

"Well..that could come in handy." noted the woman, eying the tiny bomb warily.

"Yeah, but hopefully we wouldn't have to use it." he said, tucking it into his pants' pocket. The former officer returned the CB. "I've got a Beretta with one clip, fifteen rounds."

" _Make 'em count. What about your lady friend?_ "

"She's got her bow and a good amount of arrows left—" Alexa crawled back to the bottom hatch to retrieve her knife where she left it when helping him and waved it in front of him. Sky blues gave an impressed glint. "And a nice bowie knife."

" _No gun?_ " Her companion looked expectantly at her to which she scrunched her nose in disdain.

"I don't do guns."

He nodded, understanding. "She doesn't have one."

" _All right. Jump off the right side of the tank, keep going in that direction. There's an alley up the street, maybe fifty yards. Be there._ "

"Hey, what's your name?" asked Rick out of nowhere.

" _Have you been listening?_ " their helpful stranger shouted, " _You're running out of time._ "

"Right." He dropped the mic and turned. Alexa was already by the top hatch waiting while returning Harley in the bag. Her male ally grabbed a small shovel off the wall before joining her side. She had slipped on the pack and got her bow ready with cat-like speed. Hazel met blue then and the two stared at each other. The air was warm but suddenly seemed electric around them. They knew there was more than likely chance either of them might not make it. The young woman wouldn't admit it aloud but she was becoming depended on his presence, ever-slowly pushing her motto away. It was foolish and a danger to her survival. Still, if something happen to his safety, she'd jump in and take the fall instead.

" _He has a family out there maybe. He still has someone unlike me..so Rick deserves life more than anything."_ Grimes could see the inkling of fear lingering in her hard gaze. He mistook at as her own fear of dying when in actuality, it was his own. The thought caused him to reach over and hold her shoulder in a friendly gesture.

"We're gonna make it, okay? I'll watch your six and—"

"I'll watch yours, Cowboy." she finished, smirking lightly.

He grinned. "Good. Let's do this, Legolas." The archer nodded before reaching up and unlocking the hatch. With one last unspoken promise between them, the forced companions headed back into the chaos together once more.

* * *

 **Lovely's Honorable Mentions:**

 **I'm a fire truck, xAmandaxXxPandax, lean238, galwidanatitud, ladybug213, AquaRoseWaters, mlm0330, celia azul, Violentchick2011, jenni10121, Denna Arabella, PrissyLovesItAll, KairaiGensou, SmillyReaper, Souls of the Blue Fire Phoenix, Lilly72, walter-needz-luv-2, Woodland Spirit, XLady-ZoZo-The-Pict-PrincessX, cloudsomniakitty**

 ***Remember to review, fave, & alert***

 **(Check my profile for the music playlist to WTAF, updates, & more)**


	4. Ch III: More in town

_Another new chapter this month in honor of my ship Richonne becoming canon! *shrieks happily* -Lovely_

 _ **-Where the Arrow Flies**_

 _ **-Paring(s): Rick Grimes/OC/Daryl Dixon**_

 _ **-Rating: M for gore, language, violence, and adult situations**_

 _ **-TV-based**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead. The characters belong to their creator Robert Kirkman. I only own the OCs introduced.**_

* * *

 **Chapter three:**

 _"More in town"_

The sudden sunlight blinded momentarily the archer as she climbed out from the safety of the tank. She blinked quickly the whiteness and regain her sight just in time to see the only Unfriendly still there as told. It noticed her just as she did and started to reach over. Alexa reacted fast, stabbing the side of its' face with her knife before pushing the creature off.

While it fell back onto the street with a sicking sound, she climbed all the way out and hopping down off the tank; thankfully landing on both feet. Though not going unpunished, for the impact to her ankles made her hiss in pain. If she somehow made to the end of that day, she knew her body was gonna be dead weight before than with all the abrupt unintentional abuse.

It seemed Rick thought to do the same but didn't manage to do so with such finesse. Instead, he fell completely on his left side beside her hard, hurting himself more no doubt. She grimaced briefly, knowing of his injury there after feeling the bandage through his shirt when holding on earlier.

She hurriedly helped him up then. "Go ahead of me and clear our path. I've got the ones in back." Not waiting for a response, the young woman pivoted her body fluently while lifting her arms high and firing an arrow at a walker.

Grimes didn't think twice about her order. He shot three down in front of him and then rushed forward with a slight limp; only hoping Alexa followed. With the zombies' growling and other noises filling the air, he couldn't tell her movement alone. But then again, she never seemed to make a sound at all. The archer was a stealthy lethal hunter like the stalking leopard in the tall grass. The thought made him extremely glad to have her on his side.

Seven more shots rang out before he stumbled upon the gated entrance of the alley..and a startled young Asian guy in a red baseball cap. The officer almost shot him having been so intent on the goal.

"Whoa! Not dead!" the Asian cried in warning once seeing the gun suddenly in his face. He then urged him inside. "Come on, come on! Back here!"

They took off down the alleyway with a horde of zombies not far behind. Rick fired back another round at any deemed too close; spying the young woman was still with him upon doing so. The three managed to make it to and up the ladder of a fire escape just before being completely boxed in on both ends—the stranger first, Grimes in the middle, and Alexa bringing up the rear. They all but collapsed on top of each other once reaching the metal railed landing, gasping for equal breaths of oxygen.

"Nice moves there, Clint Eastwood." their rescuer panted sarcastically, "You the new sheriff come riding in to clean up the town?" Rick gave him a funny look. _First Cowboy,_ _ **now Clint Eastwood**_ _. Would he just continue to get only Western themed nicknames?_

"It wasn't my intention." he countered back.

"Yeah, whatever." the other guy deadpanned, "Yeehaw. You're still a dumbass."

"Rick. Thanks." the officer introduced himself finally, offering his hand to him.

He glanced at it for a moment before shaking hands. "Glenn. You're welcome." He nodded in thanks once again before placing the empty Beretta into Glenn's knapsack. His cap-covered head then nodded to the archer. "Badass got a name?" Grimes looked over at said person. She was leaning her elbows against the railing, pushing away her sweaty blond strands from her face. Feeling eyes on her, she sighed heavily and then muttered.

"Alexa."

Glenn's eyes widen hearing her name and voice. "Alexa? As in Alexandra Romanov?"

Hazel ones harden before facing him fully, replying in a steely tone. "How do—" Her question was cut short when the young man suddenly hugged her side. Her companion watched, shocked also, as she stiffen in the stranger's arms and tried very hard to remind herself not to stab him in the neck for the invasion of her personal space.

"Sorry, but how do you know her?" Rick asked him for her, curious. He pulled back and looked at her with pure happy relief.

"We went to the same college! I didn't know you personally though but did your brother, Mishka."

Blue eyes grew larger. _"Mishka? The name she said before was her brother's?"_ At the mention of his name, the beagle popped his head out and looked around eagerly, only to find Glenn instead. Noticing how close he was to his owner, a deep warning growl erupted from his throat. The Asian boy jumped back at the sound, releasing the woman at last. She visibly relaxed before readjusting her jacket and saying harshly; her accent bitter but sardonic.

"What a small, small world after all."

"Alexa—" the young man said softly but stopped. He quickly glancing down at the zombies. "Oh no." The other two looked as well. The decaying bastards below were attempting to climb up the ladder now.

"Not so dumb as one thinks." the woman remarked grimly. The trio turned to the one behind them. It was long and lead all the way up to the roof of the building. The only downside being if it wasn't sturdy enough to hold all three of them, they'd go tumbling down into the frenzy beneath.

"The bright side—it'll be the fall that kills us." Glenn noted, stepping up to it. The duo gave him a sarcastic 'really?' expression. He just shrugged. "I'm a glass-half-full kind of guy."

* * *

They luckily made it to the roof safely without a hitch. Afterwards, Glenn walked ahead leading the way while Rick stayed close by him and Alexa covered their rear, trailing slightly behind. The officer didn't liked that but he couldn't tell her what to do. So he instead secretly kept an eye on her. As they passed from building to building, Grimes noticed several times the younger man helping them would glance over at the archer.

He looked like he wished to talk with her—apologize maybe for bring up her mostly likely deceased sibling. But with Rick's trained eye, he also saw the slight blush on his pale cheeks and the longing that flicker across in his dark eyes. _Glenn had a crush._

" _Oh man.."_ he thought once figuring it out, his protectiveness for the girl releasing. But too bad for oblivious Glenn. It was apparent from the distance the young woman put between them and her reaction upon meeting him that she wouldn't be very keen on having a relationship. Plus, there was their current fucked up situation and her lack of social skills the other man came to know quickly. Rick was mentally thankful for those facts; still deciding to watch the kid closely though in case he tried anything.

* * *

What were the goddamn odds she'd be rescued by a former friend of her brother? None, but fate seemed to enjoy messing with her lately. Yes, Alexa knew she should be happy seeing a somewhat familiar face. But she couldn't— _no, wouldn't_ —allow herself. It was bad enough she was already becoming well acquainted with the Cowboy. It just continued to toss the motto she'd lived by for a month and a half carelessly to the wind. And she _hated_ that.

A frustrated sigh escaped her then. She just wanted to turn on her heel and leave. The voice— _Mishka_ —would agree if it hadn't gone silent suddenly. Rick didn't need her now that they came across Glenn. He could help him instead find his lost family..but the archer had made a promise. And even with all the craziness, the drop of former morals and rules, she stuck to hers much to her dislike sometimes.

As they walked on, Romanov felt eyes on her now and then, knowing instantly it was Glenn. He must wanted to talk with her—caught up with unnecessary chit-chat like 'how you been' or 'what you been up to since the world went to shit'. God, that was another thing she hated—idle played-through conversation starters. She wasn't a people person before and wasn't about to start now that the number of living was dwindling. So, the archer kept her gaze on her surroundings and Harley who she had let out of her bag at last, never landing on him once.

* * *

"You the one that barricaded the alley?" the officer asked after awhile of pure tense silence. He had noticed a city bus blocking the once open entry to the one below them.

"Somebody did—I guess when the city got overrun." Glenn informed while the three—four, if including the beagle pup, hopped over the ledge of the next building and rushed across. "Whoever did it was thinking not many geeks would get through." The young man then came to a stop in front of a hatch that likely lead inside.

"Back at the tank, why'd you stick your neck out for us?" Rick inquired at last, his itching curiosity getting the better of him.

"Call it foolish, naive hope that if I'm ever that far up Shit Creek," the Asian stated, dropping his pack before about to head down himself. "Somebody might do the same for me. Guess I'm an even bigger dumbass than you." Grimes didn't know how to response that. When Glenn disappeared inside, he turned to ever silent Romanov, gesturing for her to follow.

"You go on next. I'll take Harley for ya'." She just nodded, climbing inside. Before she disappeared too, he spoke again. "Think this kid is really worth following?"

Her darker eyes briefly met his lighter ones, replying simply. "He knew my brother."

"That's not much to go on."

"If you knew me, you wouldn't think twice about it." Alexa uttered softly to herself, if not sadly. His next words spilled out before he could stop them; soft and genuine sounding.

"I would..if you let me." Her stunned gaze snapped up, locking the two in a heated stare like back at the tank. As they did, it was plain to see that she wanted to take him up on his kind offer. Her mouth even began to slowly part to reply, causing Rick to wait on bated breath. But before a word could even be pronounced, the intense moment was broken at the sound of Glenn's voice.

"It's clear! So, hurry up, will ya'?!" The archer proceeded down as if she wasn't about to confess her mysterious back story. Alexa Romanov continued on as an enigma to him. Her companion sighed in disappointment and picked up the obedient dog before doing the same quietly. Once all together again, the trio hurried outside and down a flight of stairs. The newcomers had no idea where Glenn was actually taking them, only hoping he was as good as seemed.

The younger man suddenly produced a walkie talkie from his bag. "We're back. Got some guests plus four geeks in the alley."

When reaching to the bottom, two zombies appeared and noticed the three, moving towards them. Alexa started to retrieve an arrow from her back just as a door across the way banged open. Two men dressed in makeshift protective padding came running over with bats, bashing the creatures in their heads.

"Let's go!" Glenn told before they ran passed them to get to the still open door.

"Morales, let's go!" Alexa heard one of the covered men shout. They too hurried after the small group and slammed the door shut, securing it once again. Inside, what appeared to be a supplies room, all of them came to a stop, but didn't get a chance to rest long as a blonde haired woman abruptly grabbed Rick and shoved him angrily into a crate, pointing a loaded gun to his face.

"You son of a bitch." she threatened while Glenn stepped to the side in surprise and Rick's female companion moved watched; hazel eyes narrowing like that of a hawk's. Even Harley crouched then and looked ready to lunge if his owner commanded it. "We ought to kill you."

"Just chill out, Andrea. Back off." a Mexican man—Morales, figured the younger woman—told while removing his gear.

"Come on, ease up." said an African-American woman softly, standing next to her.

The blonde looked at her, incredulous. "Ease up? You're kidding me, right? We're dead because of this stupid asshole."

The Mexican came over then. "Andrea, I said back the hell off..or pull the trigger." She didn't listen, keeping the gun poised. Having enough, Romanov slid between the man and armed woman before snatching the weapon roughly out of her grasp. Everyone froze, thinking the fire arm would go off..only it didn't. Andrea glanced from her and Grimes before backing away, about to cry.

"We're dead..all of us..because of you." Andrea stated hauntingly to the newcomers.

"Enough with the dramatics." the archer told in an annoyed tone, walking closer towards her and handing back the gun. She then whispered mockingly. "And if you're going to have the balls to threaten someone, make sure the safety is off." The other woman's eyes widen in disbelief and stared down at the weapon, seeing that was indeed very true.

Alexa glanced back at Grimes. _'I've got you, Cowboy.'_ He nodded his thanks with a weary smile. He owed her yet again, almost losing track by now. Man, his pal Shane wouldn't let him hear the last of it if he knew. Like Rick would really care. He couldn't think or say enough how incredibly thankful he was for her ever-present assistance. _The archer was a god-sent._

Rick then peered at the others, confused. "I don't understand."

"Look, we came into the city to scavenge supplies." Morales informed, about to grab his arm. That caused the beagle and his master to move closer warningly. He quickly saw and instead directed him out of the room. The rest followed. "You know what the key to scavenging is? Surviving! You know the key to surviving? Sneaking in and out, tiptoeing. Not shooting up the streets like it's the O.K. Corral." They paused in the front of a clothing section to a department store.

"Every geek for miles around heard you popping off rounds." the other man—an urban African-American guy—who took out the alley zombies added.

"You just rang the dinner bell." Andrea finished drearily. At the locked entrance doors, tons of walkers piled up there, banging against the glass and trying desperately to get in.

"Get the picture now?" They then scurried back in horror as one that held a broken piece of concrete banged on the glass, causing it to splinter into many webs of cracks. From the look of the cracks, they didn't have long until they came through and started on the second set of doors where the glass would be much easier to break.

"Oh god.." the blonde woman uttered. She looked at the officer briefly. "What the hell were you two doing out there anyway?"

"Trying to flag the helicopter." he answered.

" _He was._ I was just helping him into the city." deadpanned Alexa correctly with a roll of her blue grey eyes. Said person gave her a small exasperated expression at her unneeded honesty.

"Helicopter?" the male African-American repeated with doubt. "Man, that's crap. There ain't no damn helicopter."

"You were chasing a hallucination, imagining things. It happens." the African-American woman beside him reasoned.

"I saw it." Rick said defensively. He didn't like how they assumed he was perhaps crazy or seeing phantoms. He knew what he saw..also that it was a stupid idea to try and follow it especially after Alexa's warning. The man regretted that more than anything.

"Hey, T-Dog, try that CB." the Mexican man requested of the buff black man, "Can you contact the others?"

"Others?" wondered Grimes aloud, "The refugee center?"

"Yeah, the refugee center." the black woman agreed, adding sarcastically. "They've got biscuits waiting at the oven for us."

"Got no signal. Maybe the roof." T-Dog stated after messing with the walkie. Just then, gun fire was heard coming from above them along with muffled shouting.

"Oh no." groaned Andrea, "Was that Dixon?"

"What is that maniac doing?"

"Come on, let's go." The others hurried out of the store front room, leaving the newcomers no choice but to tag along.

* * *

The shots were still going off, getting louder the closer they got. This so-called Dixon must be crazy or just didn't give a shit about what happen to others.

" _This is just great."_ Alexa complained while storming up the stairs with everyone. _"More shit to deal with. Man, this making me really start to miss that smelly station wagon.."_

"Hey, Dixon, are you crazy?!" Morales exclaimed upon scrambling out of the stairwell. Said person just laughed, continuing. From where the archer stood—with Glenn, Rick, and Harley—Dixon looked to be the typical redneck biker from the sleeveless leather vest, black tank top with dirty blue jeans, and biker boots finishing his ensemble. Personality-wise, she knew right away even without being told that he was a full-fledged asshole.

Dixon finally faced them, pointing his scoped hunting rifle carelessly in their direction. "Huh? Hey! You ought to be more polite to a man with a gun!" He spoke in southern accent like Grimes but far less refined; more of _good ol' country boy_ one. They all watched him jump down and slowly approach the wary group. Well, expect Romanov of course. She just looked irritated, wishing to be anywhere but there dealing with some backwoods prick.

"Only common sense, haha."

"Man, you wasting bullets we ain't even got, man!" T-Dog confronted angrily, meeting him halfway. "And you're bringing even more of them down on our ass! Man, just chill."

"Hey, bad enough I've got this taco-bender on my ass all day." Dixon remarked rudely, "Now I'm gonna take orders from you? I don't think so, bro. That'll be the day."

" _That'll be the day?_ " repeated the black man, incredulous. "You got something you want to tell me?"

The Mexican tried to calm him down before the argument got out of hand. "Hey, T-Dog man, just leave it."

"No—"

"All right? It ain't worth it. Now, Merle, just relax, okay? We got enough trouble." Rick glanced at Glenn with a disbelieving look at what he was currently witnessing. The younger man silently gestured for him not to intervene just yet.

But Merle still pressed on, asking T-Dog. "You want to know the day?"

"Yeah."

"I'll tell you the day, _Mr. Yo._ " he mocked, "It's the day I take orders from a nigger." That was all it took to at last get T-Dog fighting. He swung at the redneck but was unfortunately blocked with the riffle and struck in the face with the butt end.

The rest of his group tried to talk some reason into the belligerent man but Merle didn't listen as he dropped down his gun while T-Dog stumbled back up. He then punched him in the jaw, making the black man go down again. Grimes, having seen quite enough, rushed over to stop him only to be knocked to the ground too.

Oh, Alexa saw red after that.

She quickly shrugged off her bag and bow while giving a command in Russian to her pet. Pulling free her knife from inside her jacket, the archer then sped forward and jumped onto Merle's back after he delivered a swift kick to the still-fighting T-Dog's chest, catching the hick off guard and making him stumble. But she easily held on and pressed the sharp blade against his jugular expertly. He stiffen along with the others.

"If you move one muscle, I will slit your throat and feed your ass to the Unfriendlies below." Romanov all but growled menacingly.

"Alexa.." called Rick anxiously as he stood sporting a bloody nose. The sight caused her to press hard against her victim's throat.

Merle just laughed, not intimidated in the slightness. "My, I do love me some foreplay."

"Do you think this is a game? That I won't hesitate to kill a piece of shit like you?"

"I'll tell you what this is, sugar.." he smirked. Right then with the speed of a rattlesnake, he reached up and grabbed her wrist, twisting it painfully which caused the knife to nick but not kill him. She let out a slight shriek as he did so before being thrown roughly to the side; her back colliding with the concrete ledge. More pain coursed through her as the young woman's body slumped to the ground. It was so strong and sudden, she was close to passing out from it. And just before Alexa embraced the sweet black abyss, a smug sing-song voice spoke out.

 _'Told you so..sister.'_

* * *

Glenn and the officer ran to the fallen woman's side. The beagle, already there, whined beside her, watching nervously. They carefully lifted her from her slouched position, discovering she was unconscious. Grimes quickly checked the back of her blonde head and saw not a hint of blood or a bump, thanking whoever was up there looking out for her when he couldn't.

He held her shoulders then. "Alexa? Open your eyes, please!" Rick begged of her in a frantic voice, almost to the point of tears.

Why did she keep risking her neck for him? This girl he knew not much about but owed so much already. Now, she could be seriously injured because of him and he couldn't deal with her blood on his hands. The man called desperately her name once more before receiving a small groan. Dazed blue-greys then drifted up at him, half-hooded but alive.

"Thank god." he quietly sighed in relief before his attention drew back to the still going-on commotion. Dixon now sat on top of T-Dog after punching him in the face over and over, stopping only once to elbow the Mexican went he tried to grab him. Gripping the black man's shirt, he pulled a handgun tucked in his waistband from behind his back and pointed it directly in his beaten face.

"No no no, please. Please." begged Andrea. Merle glanced at the ones standing around with terrified faces and then back at T-Dog. A wad of spit was hocked onto his shirt and rubbed in with a barbaric victory yell.

"Yeah! Alright!" Dixon stood. The members of his group hurried and dragged the poor man away from him. "We're gonna have ourselves a little powwow, huh? Talk about who's in charge."

"I vote me. Anybody else? Huh? Democracy time, y'all." His arm raised high in the air then. "Show of hands, huh? All in favor?" No one did as said, causing him to press further. "Come on. Let's see 'em."

Morales was the first to give in much to Andrea's vocal disappointment. The black woman raised hers next, only giving the finger instead. Andrea eventually did the same even though she hated herself for doing so.

"Yeah, that means I'm the boss, right?" Merle inquired, satisfied. "Anybody else? Hmm? Anybody?"

"..Yeah." came Rick's voice from behind him. He looked just as the officer smacked him in the face with his own gun, making him fall hard. Putting a knee against his bruising cheek, Grimes handcuffed him to a roof pipe before lifting him up roughly.

"Who the hell are you, man?"

" _Officer Friendly._ " the other man responded jeeringly, picking up his handgun and taking out the clip before he could try anything. "Look here, Merle. Things are different now. There are no _niggers_ anymore. No dumb-as-shit, inbred white trash fools either. Only dark meat and white meat. There's us and the dead. We survive this by pulling together, not apart."

"Screw you, man." Dixon said, defiant as ever.

"I can see you make a habit of missing the point."

"Yeah? Well, screw you twice."

His handgun pressed firmly against his temple then. " _Ought to be polite to a man with a gun._ " Rick said, using his earlier words on him. " _Only common sense._ "

"You wouldn't." he was told, "You're a cop."

"All I am anymore is a man looking for his wife and son. Anybody gets in the way of that is gonna lose. I'll give you a moment to think about that." Merle was patted down until a cocaine nose shooter was found in his shirt pocket. Which explained well his erratic behavior. Rick looked under his nose, spying the leftover residue, and flipped it. "Got some on your nose there."

"What you gonna do? Arrest me?" The cuffed redneck mocked before becoming serious when he saw Rick toss his drug off the roof. "Hey! Dude, what are you doing? Man, that's my stuff! Hey!" He was ignored. Grimes returned and knelt near Alexa, nursing his injured side a bit as he did. She was sitting up now with her pet whimpering in her lap, breathing a bit raggedly.

"You alright?" he asked low. She didn't met his gaze that time, not responding neither. Glenn, who was still crouched beside her, spoke for her instead.

"Not sure. I don't think anything's broken but she won't let me see.."

"Turn around." her companion ordered. Her eyes narrowed into a stubborn glare. "Stop being a hard-ass and let me see." A moment of silence passed before the young woman complied with a huff. Her jacket and tank top were lifted a tad—a bruise already appeared to be forming but Rick gently probed the area to check if any bones were poking out abnormally. Everything seemed fine thankfully.

"Nothing outta place." He stood and was going to walk away when Alexa finally spoke in a shy voice.

"Thanks..Rick." Blue eyes looked down at her in surprise. Her face was turned, still not wanting to look at him from most likely embarrassment now. A bright grin formed on his face— something he hadn't done too often since waking up. Plus, it was the first time since meeting he actually heard her say his name up close. And the way she said it with her accent sounded..very enjoyable.

"You're welcome, Alexandra." he told kindly. She finally peered at him, pretty hazel eyes wide. "Hopefully, there's no internally bleeding." The archer blinked before giving a small laugh in return; Rick as well. Glenn could only stare quietly, feeling like he just witnessed something monumental between the older man and younger woman.

* * *

 **Lovely's Honorable Mentions:**

 **touky, blackmoresnight3, JayDanvers, JessieGirl105, ElliPawn, Ice and Fire dragon, TRUEBLOOD12, Purrigima, amegos, HardyxLover, suffocater, Dark-Hunter1992, Degrassilover. xoxo, aorangeinboston, zuzzzu**

 ***Remember to review, fave, & alert***

 **(Check my profile for the music playlist to WTAF, updates, & more)**


	5. Ch IV: Blood, guts, & escape routes

_Welp. Season Six is over and it took my soul along with it._

 _I'm loving/hating Jeffery Dean Morgan(aka John Winchester) as Negan because I'm not suppose to be attracted to the piece of shit who is reasonable for hurting and killing one of my baes! And to make it worse, we have to wait until October to find out who got Lucille'd! (I have three people lined up already who could have.) So, because of that sucky cliffhanger finale, you all get not one.. **BUT TWO** long chapters! You're very welcome_ **-Lovely**

* * *

Lots of Love to _galwidanatitud_ , _LuceRunsAway_ , _sousie_ , _CrystalVixen93_ for your reviews last chapter.

* * *

 _ **-Where the Arrow Flies**_

 _ **-Paring(s): Rick Grimes/OC/Daryl Dixon**_

 _ **-Rating: M for gore, language, violence, and adult situations**_

 _ **-TV-based**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead. The characters belong to their creator Robert Kirkman. I only own the OCs introduced.**_

* * *

 **Chapter four:**

 _"Blood, guts, & escape routes"_

"If I get loose, you'd better pray—" Merle shouted at the former officer, trying unsuccessfully to get out of the cuffs. "You hear me, you pig? You hear me?"

"Yeah, your voice carries." Rick responded in a flat tone. He was leaning against the ledge by Alexa now, gazing out at the damned city. She shooed Glenn away to go help his injured comrade after Grimes checked her which left the two alone together.

Sky blue eyes slowly drifted down to the right. Breathing finally regulated, the young woman sat with her legs stretched out and eyes closed. Her hand was absently stroking the resting beagle at her side. She looked strangely at peace. As if she was simply basking in the Georgia sun in the grass and not on the roof of a department store crowded by zombies. The sight brought a small smile to his lips and continued to look on.

"It's not polite to stare, Cowboy." was said in a soft but monotonous voice all of a sudden. _Back to using the nickname,_ he thought, a little sadden. When hazel eyes opened, he saw the tiny glint of amusement in them. He turned away with a nervous laugh, embarrassed.

"Sorry about that. Just making sure you're really okay." An annoyed sigh was heard beside him.

"Relax. A little bruising isn't going to kill me." Her gaze then trailed over to where his hands rested in front of him. "..Your hand's shaking."

Confused, he followed her gaze and found her words to be true. His right hand—the one that held the gun to Merle's head—spasm lightly. He clenched it into a fist to hopefully stop but the stubborn muscles proceeded to twitch. Giving another burdening exhale, Romanov raised her own.

"Give me."

"Why? What are you—"

"You'll see, now give me." The older man stared for a moment before complying, gently placing his in her open palm. He watched as she placed her thumb in his calloused one and began to rub certain spots in a tender, circling motion. The feeling was instantly gratifying and he felt himself fully relax for the first time since waking.

"That's.." He groaned low; his tired eyes becoming half-hooded from her ministrations. "..something else." Not only were her fingers skilled at a bow but it appeared that too. He wondered dumbly if that came as a bonus from her former hobby. She just smirked at his response and continued quietly for a few more seconds. Rick clenched and unclenched his hand experimentally afterwards without feeling a single tremor.

"For a cop..you've never been this violent before, have you?" Alexa asked softly, looking at his hand still in hers like it was the most interesting thing in the world. But actually, she just couldn't met his eyes after doing such an intimate action with someone who wasn't close. If she did though..she'd see how those clear blues had slightly darken and peered down at her with a fragment of awe.

"No..wasn't much action back where I'm from." he told before chuckling a bit, "The last time there was, I ended up getting shot—"

"On your side. I know." the young woman finished, sounding bashful. "I-I mean I felt the bandage back when we rode into town." He nodded, giving a soft sound of understanding. Shy hazel eyes glanced up to met his at last; a question obvious in them. "Do..you need help with that too?"

He stared in surprise. It sounded..oddly suggestive or he was just hearing it wrong. When he was about to reply, Morales decided to join them. The man paused and looked between the two questioningly.

It made the archer stiffen and let Grimes' hand drop immediately before standing up a little too quickly. Her companion reached out to help steady her, only for her to sidestep from him and walk away with Harley trailing behind, leaving the two men to watch awkwardly.

"So..you're not Atlanta P.D." the other man noted as he came to stand next to Rick. "Where you from?"

"Up the road a ways."

"Heh. Well, Officer Friendly from up the road a ways, welcome to the big city." Thunder rumbled in the distance as they stared down at the overrun streets below.

* * *

" _Why did I do that?"_ Alexa thought, panicking though her face was a cool mask on the outside. _"Now, that man is gonna think—"_

 _'_ _ **Sestra**_ _, calm down.'_ Mishka's voice reasoned, _'Let him think what he wants. Same goes for the rest of them.'_

" _What? But I thought you'd be upset as well.._ _"_

 _'Oh, I am_ _but don't get me wrong.'_ he told, _'What I'm saying is_ _it doesn't matter what they think, you're not going to stay with them long. So don't let it worry you so much.'_

She sighed mentally. _"_ _You're right..Sorry for being foolish."_

" _Hm."_ was all he said before becoming angry, _"_ _Now! Back to you touching that Cowboy's hand—"_ That's where the young woman chose to tune out and back into her surroundings. Even in her head, he was still as protective as alive. She currently stood by Glenn since he was the next trustworthy person beside Rick; that much he had proven so far. He sat quietly on steps of the walkway, fumbling with his walkie to get in contact with their so-called group while the same was being done by T-Dog. But she sensed he wished to say something to her from the side glances she received now and then.

"Whatever you have to say, out with it." Romanov deadpanned. He stammered, denying that there was any until being fixed with a hard stare.

"..How are you?"

The archer gave an incredulous expression. "Are you really asking me that? Isn't it obvious?"

"With you? No." he remarked, laughing some. She grimaced at him. "You've always been kinda hard to read. Only Mishka—"

"Don't." she snapped harshly, causing him to flinch a tad. "Don't talk to me about my brother. _At. All._ He's dead and it's not good to dwell on the past."

"Right..sorry." the young man said quietly, scratching the back of his head. A few moments of silence passed between them. Alexa sighed, feeling strangely drained. Was interacting with people always like this?

"..I'm surviving. That answer good enough for you?"

Glenn blinked, nodding with eagerness. "Yeah! Um..I mean, yeah it is. I'm doing the same as well if you wanted to know..but you probably don't."

"True." she agreed blankly which caused him to slump some. "But..thanks for telling me anyway I guess." That had him perk back up, smiling widely at her.

" _God..he's like a human version of Harley..I'm tempted to pat him on the head.."_

"Hey, I'm curious.." he began suddenly, pausing for a second. A feeling of dread filled her as she silently hoped he wouldn't mention anything about the man she's helping. Romanov mentally sighed with relief when he instead asked, "Why did you say 'on the past' like it's been years when really it's only been a month?"

"Because it can never go back to how it was before and if you think so, you're in some deep denial." Dark eyes stared at her. Her tone and expression came out somber, making her seem wise beyond her years. Had the outbreak done this to her or had she always been that way? He didn't know for sure. Her brother had told him once that he claimed she had an old soul, acting more like their mother at times than his sister. Even so, Glenn wanted nothing more than to pull her in for another hug and lie saying it was gonna be okay. But chose against his instinct after remembering how she reacted last time..

* * *

"How's that signal?" Morales asked T-Dog once he and Rick rejoined the rest.

"Like Dixon's brain—weak." That earned him the bird from said man.

"Keep trying."

"Why? There's nothing they can do." Andrea stated, stepping away from the ledge. "Not a damn thing."

"Got some people outside the city is all." the Mexican explained, "There's no refugee center. That's a pipe dream."

"Then she's right. We're on our own." Grimes said, meeting Alexa's gaze as he did. "It's up to us to find a way out." _Meaning they had to help as well._ She groaned inwardly, wishing for this day to end or reverse so they didn't end up in that tank..or together at all.

"Good luck with that." Merle mocked from his spot on the concrete floor, "These streets ain't safe in this part of town from what I hear." He looked towards Andrea then, who was rummaging through her bag close by. "Ain't that right, sugar tits?" She stared at him blankly while everyone turned away with rolled eyes.

"Hey, honeybunch," he continued, jeering. "What say you get me out of these cuffs, we go off somewhere and bump some uglies? Gonna die anyway."

"I'd rather." she remarked in a flat tone before walking away.

"Rug muncher. I figured as much." Dixon insulted. He nodded his head towards the archer. "Probably got a thing for the commie over there, ain't ya'?"

"I'd be more than happy to add an arrow in your neck to go along with that pretty bracelet of yours." sneered Alexa venomously, gesturing to the handcuffs. He just grinned, pleased he got under her skin.

" _'The streets ain't safe.'_ " repeated Morales his words with a scoff, "Now, there's an understatement."

"What about under the streets?" Rick suggested all of a sudden, "The sewers?"

"Oh man." The other man glanced over at the Asian. "Hey, Glenn, check the alley. You see any manhole covers?" He complied but only found zombies there which dejected his brief hopeful spirit.

"No, must be all out on the street where the geeks are."

"Maybe not." Jacqui—Glenn informed Romanov of everyone's name as they talked some more—spoke up then, "Old building like this built in the '20s—big structures often had drainage tunnels into the sewers in case of flooding down in the subbasements."

"How do you know that?" Glenn queried, amazed.

"It's my job—was. I worked in the city zoning office."

He was silent with a contemplating expression for a moment. "I think I might have seen something like that here before.."

* * *

Sure enough, he and Jacqui were right. The building did indeed have one.

Morales glanced up from ominous-seeming drain tunnel at Glenn. "This is it? Are you sure?"

"I really scoped this place out the other times I was here." he informed adamantly, "It's the only thing in the building that goes down..but I've never gone down it. Who'd want to, right?" The others glanced at him, causing the young man to frown as he understood right away that he was the one to go then. "Oh. Great."

"We'll be right behind you." Andrea assured him.

He quickly denied her kind offer. "No, you won't. Not you."

"Why not me?" she questioned, now offensive from his rude change in attitude. "Think I can't?" He faltered as he didn't mean to offend her—or any of the group for a matter of fact—but he had a reason from not wanting her along. Rick immediately seemed to sense this.

"Speak your mind." the college boy was encouraged then.

"Look, until now I always came here by myself—in and out, grab a few things—no problem. The first time I bring a group, everything goes to hell. No offense." he began to explain why, "If you want me to go down this gnarly hole, fine..but only if we do it my way. It's tight down there. If I run int something and have to get out quick, I don't want you all jammed up behind me getting me killed."

"I'll take one person," He looked at Grimes who believed it to be him but was verbally corrected. "Not you either. You've got Merle's gun and I've seen you shoot. I'd feel better if you were out in that store watching those doors, covering our ass." He pointed to Andrea next and then Morales. "You've got the only other gun, so you should go with him. And you be my wing man. Jacqui and Alexa stays here. Something happens, yell down to us, get us back up here in a hurry."

"Okay." Jacqui agreed.

Glenn stared at the archer beside him then, speaking directly to her. "If you hear us yelling down there, come quick." His voice lowered at his next words. "I'd..I'd feel better having your arrow in my head just in case I get bit and need to be put out of my misery."

Alexa was quiet for a moment before nodding slowly, "Sure.."

"Okay, everybody knows their jobs." Grimes said, giving Glenn a pat on the back. He and Morales headed down then while Andrea and Rick went back up into the department store. The other women stayed behind as requested.

Romanov watched silently as the men below disappeared; her hands tight on the railing as a wave of stomach-turning concern struck her.

* * *

"Sorry for the gun in your face." Andrea apologized to Grimes when they arrived upstairs. The swarmed double doors were still thankfully but surprisingly holding.

He shrugged, stating wisely. "People do things when they're afraid."

"Not that it was entirely unjustified. You did get us into this."

"If I get us out, would that make up for it?"

"No." she replied quickly, glancing at the zombies continuously banging on the doors. "But it'd be a start."

"..Next time though," Rick mentioned with kind advice as he leaned against a glass jewelry display, "Take the safety off. It won't shoot otherwise."

She peered down at her gun. "Oh..heh, that girl you came with said the same thing back there.." He smiled at hearing that. For someone who didn't care for guns, Alexa knew the correct information. It made him wondered for her dislike of them. Even with her bow alone, she was deadly..but armed, she'd be fearsome.

" _Is that why? Is she scared of what she can do..what's she's willingly to if she did?"_

"She's a smart kid." the man noted aloud, "Is that your gun?"

"It was a gift. Why?" He walked over to her, holding out his hand. She handed it to him. Flipping a switch on the weapon, a small red dot appeared.

"Little red do means it's ready to fire." he instructed, giving it back right after demonstrating. "You may have occasion to use it."

The woman looked over his shoulder, unease. "..Good to know."

* * *

"Anybody out there? Hello? Anybody read?" T-Dog said into the radio once again. "I'm hoping to hear somebody's voice, 'cause I'm getting sick and tired of hearing mine." Alexa's pet sat by him watching curiously with a small wag of his tail. He smiled a bit, patting him softly on the head. He didn't think he'd ever see one again and the well-behaved dog was far better company than the asshole across him.

"Yeah, well, that makes two of us." Merle remarked rudely once he got done speaking, "Why don't you knock that crap off? You're giving me a headache, boy."

"Why don't you pull your head out of your ass?" the black man insulted, annoyed. "Maybe your headache will go away. Try some positivity for a change. Damn."

Dixon chuckled, "I'll tell you what—you get me out of these cuffs and I'll be all 'Sammy Sunshine' positive for you. Hey, see that hacksaw over there in that tool bag? Get it for me, hmm? Make it worth your while." Douglas glanced at where the bag sat closer by him briefly.

"What do you say, man?" the other man tried to persuaded, "Come on. Get me out of these things."

"So you can beat my ass again? Or call me nigger some more?"

"Come on now. It wasn't personal. It's just that your kind and my kind ain't meant to mix. That's all. It don't mean we can't..work together, parley, as long as there's some kind of mutual gain involved." A smirk formed on his lying lips. "So.. about that hacksaw—"

"I guess you want me to get that rifle over there too," The African-American man looked him straight in the eyes, clearly unconvinced by his so-called peaceful exchange. "So you can shoot that cop when he comes back up, huh?"

The handcuffed man just grunted with a small smile, quiet now.

 _T-Dog hit the nail on the head._

* * *

Jacqui leaned her back against the railing, relaxing as best she could while waiting for the two men down below. Alexa was another story. She hadn't stopped pacing since they disappeared. The older woman was reminded of the stalking tiger she saw once in the zoo when glancing at her.

"Honey, you're gonna pace yourself tired over there." she said softly. The archer stopped, peeking over at the woman; her hazel eyes somewhat apologetic. She hadn't even realized how long she paced, noticing her slight panting from the exercise.

She was worried. Those men basically stepped unknowingly into a possible lion's den. They weren't exactly seasoned completely in her opinion for what could be hidden down there; they went practically unarmed for goodness' sakes! Well..more like Glenn wasn't ready. And that reminder had the martyr in her itching to go after them.

"They'll be fine." Jacqui reassured knowingly to her.

Romanov just shook her head. _"You're wrong..Rule Six—Anything can or will happen."_

 _'And Rule Seven, Alexa..Always listen to your gut.'_ Mishka added as well. And she did. Without a single word still given, she trekked over to the ladder and began to quickly climb down.

The African-American woman stared down at her like she was crazy. "W-What are you doing?" At the bottom the archer looked up casually, replying before walking away.

"Just making sure."

* * *

It was tight and impossibly dark in the circular cement tunnel. If it weren't for the flashlights that they brought, they wouldn't be able to see their hand waving back and forth in front of them, much less a zombie if one was hidden down there. But so far the only life the two men found were thankfully rats.

After nothing but walking straight for awhile, they came across the end but were met with steel bars blocking the way.

"Yeah, we've got ourselves a sewer tunnel." Morales noted, "Jacqui was right."

"Can we cut through it?"

"If we had a blowtorch and half a day, sure. Dale's hacksaw sure as hell won't do it." Inside there was a loud squeak from a rat followed by a nauseating crunching sound. Flashing the light further in, the two came face to face with a male zombie currently having a rat for its' next meal. Registering the sudden light, it turned towards the guys and reached through the bars, trying to grab them with inhuman growl. They jumped back in fear.

"Move!" came a familiar voice before a smaller form shoved between them and an arrow met the creature's eye perfectly. It slumped against the bars dead..still clutching the half-eaten rat in its' hand. Glenn rounded on Alexa, blinding her momentarily with his flashlight.

"Alexa, what the hell? Are you crazy?"

"A simple thank you would suffice." she deadpanned as she lifted her unoccupied hand to shield her eyes.

He frowned at her but did just that. "Thank you..though it was stupid seeing as the geek couldn't get to us anyway."

"Can never be too safe." the young woman shrugged indifferently before turning away. "No point in staying here. Let's head back." The bewildered men just watched her walk back into the waiting darkness without any source of light. Neither had a chance to ask her why she came down there..

"..That's one odd _gringa_." uttered the Mexican. Glenn could only nod in agreement.

* * *

Rick watched the front doors like ever the dutiful officer he used to be. Andrea, on the other hand, got distracted by one of the items cluttering the jewelry counter. A tiny affectionate smile lit up her face upon staring at whatever it was.

"See something you like?" he asked when curiosity got the better of him.

"Not me, but I know someone who would—my sister." she told happily, "She's still such a kid in some ways. Unicorns, dragons..she's into all that stuff. But mermaids," Her fingers stroked a pendant in the likeness of the mythical creature that was attached a chain necklace. "They rule. She loves mermaids."

"Why not take it?" the deputy suggested kindly.

The woman smirked, "There's a cop staring at me." He chuckled. "..Would it be considered looting?"

"I don't think those rules apply anymore." Rick said with full honesty. "Do you?" She stared at him for a moment before taking the necklace after all.

Suddenly, the sound of glass shattering alerted them to look back at the momentarily forgotten doors. The first set—the once thickest—had been broken through and the zombies were piling in now to work on the second ones. Hearing the noise as well, the others came rushing up from the basement then.

"What did you find down there?" Grimes questioned of them, holding Merle's gun at ready.

"Not a way out." Morales unfortunately told.

"We need to find a way.." the older blonde stated as they all watched the doors warily. "Soon." The officer clenched his jaw tightly in frustration. The sewers were their only safe way out. Now what were they going to do? The metaphorical hourglass was almost empty as the doors' glass cracked bit by bit. Close to losing it, the familiar brush of leather touched his arm then, making him visibly relax as he knew the young woman was there beside him as—now becoming—always. He was steadily growing attached to her which was odd since he really hardly knew the archer other than the brief facts given by herself and Glenn.

He wondered while they all returned to the roof if the same could be said for her?

* * *

Rick, with the help from some binoculars provided by Rhee, scanned the area below as a new escape plan slowly evolved in his alert mind and spied a construction site a ways down from the department store.

"That construction site, those trucks—they always keep keys on hand." He offered the binoculars to Morales to see where he was talking about.

"You'll never make it past the walkers."

The former officer glanced at Glenn. "You got us out of that tank."

"Yeah, but they were feeding." the Asian reminded, "They were distracted."

"Can we distract them again?"

"Right. Listen to him. He's onto something." Merle butted in, "A diversion, like on _Hogan's Heroes_."

"God. Give it a rest." Jacqui told him, fed up with his shit just like everyone else. Grimes turned to the quiet young woman at his side. She knew walker behavior better than anyone there at the moment; Glenn was a close second. Plus, her knowledge _had_ saved his hide many times so far.

"They're drawn by sound, right?" he queried of her then.

Romanov nodded, giving a teasing look that read _'Have we forgotten my short lessons?'_ while aloud said, "Rule Two. Also, to add in more detail, it's very clear that they can identify _us_ by our smell alone."

Rick raised a brow. "They can tell us by smell?"

"Can't you?" questioned Glenn like it was the most obvious fact in the current undead world.

"They smell dead, we don't." Andrea summed, getting it easily too. "It's pretty distinct." The archer shrugged approvingly towards her. _'She's right.'_

"..Then what we need to do is smell just like them." the officer declared simply before heading back inside. The group exchanged glances, confused, before all understanding in equal horror at the exact same time.

They then bolted after him.

* * *

"If bad ideas were an Olympic event, this would take the gold." the former college boy commented while Rick began grabbing various items such as rubber gloves and long sleeved shirts before handing them to every person from the group.

"He's right. Just stop, okay?" the Mexican tried to reason, "Take some time to think this through."

"How much time? They already got through one set of doors, that glass won't hold forever."

They then hurried back to the place outside where the trio had came through. Morales and Grimes headed outside to retrieve one of the zombies that had been killed while everyone changed into the given items.

As they did so, Glenn's dark gaze couldn't help but stealthily peer over to the changing archer. She was shrugging out of her jacket, revealing once again that day her tank top and tattoo. Her brother had had one too in the same place.

" _It's in honor of our deceased parents." Mishka told him with a bright but doleful smile. His fingers caressing the dark lines affectionately. "We always wanted to get one as another way to remember them other than in our heads."_

" _And now she's lost her brother too..having to relive that pain all over again."_ he thought sympathetically, staring at her. Romanov felt eyes on her and glanced over at him right away. She immediately frowned as she took in the condolent expression he was giving..just like Rick had back when—Her hand slapped over the black solid bands forever sketched into her pale skin, blocking it from his and everyone else's view.

Her hazel eyes burned into Glenn's. _'Don't you dare speak a word about it either.'_

 _'I won't.'_ he silently told back, _'Promise.'_ The young woman nodded briskly and they continued changing with an air of tense silence.

Once all of the group was dressed. Rick, wearing a face guard while holding an emergency fire axe, now stood ready with the wary survivors around the decomposing body. He went to swing the weapon down..but stopped unable to do so just yet. The man dropped to his knees beside the body and patted it for a wallet or anything equal to that which he did.

"Wayne Dunlap." he read for the license found inside. "Georgia license. Born in nineteen-seventy-nine." The plastic card was handed to a slightly confused Glenn before continuing. "He had twenty eight dollars in his pocket when he died..and a picture of a pretty girl." On the back of the photo, it read, 'With love, from Rachel.'

"He used to be like us—worrying about bills or the rent or the Super Bowl. If I ever find my family, I'm gonna tell them about Wayne." With that said, Grimes stood then, picking the axe back up.

"One more thing.." Glenn interjected, "He was an organ donor."

No other words were exchanged meaning it was time to finally get the revolting task done. The act itself along with the smell that wafted up into the air was so horrendous that everyone instantly became overwhelmed with nausea. But since there was no other choice, they tried to hold it in as best as they could. Romanov, on the other hand, just scrunched her nose in disgust. She was used to it after being around the dead longer.

The axe was handed to Morales after awhile; it had become too much from Rick to go on at that moment.

"I am so gonna hurl.." the Asian moaned, bending forward with his hands on his knees.

"Later.." Alexa told with a grimace. She could handle the smell but the sight of someone puking was where she crossed the line. "..Much later, please."

The officer then asked, "Everybody got gloves?" They nodded before he instructed, "Don't get any on your skin or in your eyes."

Pairs of gloved hands reached inside the body's stomach and scooped out minced rotted entrails. It was decided beforehand that Alexa, Glenn, and Rick would be going so the three were covered with the awful stuff.

"Oh, God! Oh, jeez..oh, this is bad." Rhee exclaimed. "This is really bad."

"Think about something else—puppies and kittens."

"Dead puppies and kittens." T-Dog muttered low, being a realist.

"Yeah, it's kinda hard to think of something nice when Wayne's guts are being smeared all over us, Cowboy." deadpanned the Russian. With that helpful reminder, the young man beside her turned and at last puked violently onto the floor. She closed her eyes with a harsh groan, feeling woozy at last now.

Andrea glared at Rick. "That is just evil. What is wrong with you?"

"Next time let the cracker beat his ass." Jacqui suggested bitterly.

"Grow up!" hissed Romanov, tired of these grown people acting like sissies. "Unless any of you can think up something more _pleasant_ , I suggested you quit complaining and just get this done fast." The fretful survivors looked away ashamed, knowing she was right.

"Do we smell like them?"

"Oh yeah.." That meant the plan would most definitely work.

"Glenn. Just in case." called the older blonde, placing her gun in his pants. He thanked her.

"If we make it back, be ready." Rick told of them.

"What about Merle Dixon?" inquired T-Dog. A tiny key to the handcuffs was given to him, leaving that choice in his hands alone.

"Give me the axe." the officer requested of Morales suddenly, "We need more guts."

"Oh, God!"

* * *

The trio were officially ready and armed just in case things went wrong—Glenn with a crowbar, Rick with the axe, and Alexa with a _Louisville Slugger_ since she didn't want her bow and quiver covered in guts. The young woman went first, allowing the men to mimic her slow, deliberate movements.

Down the alley that was barricaded by the city bus, the two male zombies from before still mindlessly roamed there. This would be the true test to see if Rick's morbid idea worked; they readied themselves even so. Keeping their breathing low, the trio walked by and allowed the zombies to smell them who luckily gave no further reaction than that. An invisible but contagious feeling of relief washed over the three.

All that was left was for them to carefully maneuver their bodies under the bus to crawl out on other side and join the unsuspecting fray, continuing in the direction of the site as planned.

The rest left behind in the department store had hurried back to the roof to watch them from above.

"Hey, what's happening, man?" Merle asked when seeing them running back and heading over to the roof ledge. He was ignored as usual. "Hey, come on. Talk to me, y'all."

"Hey, T-Dog, try that CB again." Morales spoke to instead as he picked up the binoculars again and searched the street for the group with the binoculars. "There!" He pointed towards the other side of the bus facing the street where they could be seen emerged from underneath.

"That asshole is out on the street with the handcuff keys?" Dixon queried in disbelief, once realizing the missing people. T-Dog reached into his pocket and pulled said key out for him to see. He waved it smugly in the air much to the racist's dissatisfaction.

Meanwhile, like the old saying— _'Slow and steady won the race—_ the trio were doing just that while making their way to the construction site bit by bit without being detected so far. Several more yards and they would be in the clear..hopefully before the fast graying sky would rain down on them. It was unsettling no doubt walking among dozens of undead.

"It's gonna work." whispered Glenn, "I can't believe it."

"Don't draw attention." the young woman whispered back. A female zombie standing behind them heard and studying them curiously; her gaze stuck on Glenn. He began to growl what would sound like one of them. She seemed to believe it and with a last glance at him, stepped away. The young man smiled nervously but proudly at his accomplishment. The archer could only roll her eyes with a slight smirk.

The guys on the roof continued to observe them when the sky unfortunately open up and began to drop cold rain finally.

"It's just a cloudburst." Morales reassured, "We get 'em all the time. It'll pass real quick." But it was not passing quick enough. The light downpour was starting to wash away the dead blood and guts on the men and woman right when they were in the midst of a large group of Unfriendlies; only a few yards away from their desired destination. The zombies could slowly smell their true scent and were turning into a bit of hungry frenzy.

"The smell's washing off. Isn't it?" the Asian uttered, panicking. "Is it washing off?"

"No, it's not." Grimes tried to assure just as a walker brushed pass and continued to look at him unlike before. "..Well, maybe." One charged up behind him then, growling loudly. He spun around, chopping into the center of it's head with the axe..which alerted the rest..

"Oh, shit! Run!"

The trio ran the rest of the way, attacking only those that were in their way, to the construction site. Tossing their weapons over the fence, they hurriedly climbed over to the other side making it just as the horde reached them. The small group quickly stripped out of the once-blood covered shirts before Alexa and Rhee ran off to find the keys for the truck together. Meanwhile, Rick fired at any zombie that tried to climb over the fence.

Using his crowbar, Rhee broke the lock on the key box and found the right one.

"Rick!" he called, tossing them to him. He abandoned the fence and rushed to the only truck left in the lot. Doing so allowed one of the monsters he neglected to shoot to climb over.

The officer jumped into the driver seat and quickly started the truck, while the Asian climbed into the passenger.

Romanov followed him and was about to hop in when the lone creature slammed into the door. It struck the back of her calf, causing a sharp pain to run up her whole leg. She cried out and became momentarily stunned which the Unfriendly noticed right away and made a fast grab for her. Just as its' grimy hand touched the back of her tank, a loud bang and an inhuman shriek was heard, bringing Alexa out of her pained stupor. A pair of warm but strong arms wrapped around her waist as Rhee hoisted her up fast into his lap before slamming the door shut finally.

Glenn had shot the walker's hand to save her, she realized.

Surprised hazel eyes blinked up at him as he shouted for Rick to go then. The truck jerked into reverse and headed the opposite way from the construction site and crowd of hungry zombies. This was seen by the group on the rooftop, having them panic to the point of believing they had been tricked but that was not true. The real reason was that the horde crashed through the gate and driving into them would have damaged the truck. There was also another reason..

"Oh god, oh god. They're all over that place!" exclaimed the Asian at the other man.

"You need to draw them away." told Rick, glancing over at him. His blue eyes widen when seeing that Alexa still sat in his lap with the younger man's arms held tight around her protectively. But that wasn't what shocked him..her gaze was currently studying Glenn's face with blatant curiosity..as if she saw him in a whole new light after his heroic save now. A sharp twist occurred in the officer's stomach at that, astonishing him further.

His gaze snapped back to the road; his voice coming out strained as he spoke again. "Those roll-up doors at the front of the store—that area? That's what I need cleared. Raise your friends. Tell them to get down there and be ready."

"And I'm drawing the geeks away how? I-I missed that part."

"Noise." came the only answer. The two young people glanced at each other, wondering still how that was to be done.

Well, it involved a daring act of breaking the window of a red Mustang which set off its' blaring security alarm. The officer then started the car using a screwdriver to the ignition before allowing Glenn inside. Romanov moved to follow Grimes who raised his hand to stop her, shaking his head.

"Go with Glenn."

A deep frown formed on her pretty face, not liking that idea. "But Cowboy—" The hand he had stopped her with reached out and grasped her chin gently. The archer stiffen, stunned once more in less then ten minutes by her companions. She watched as a sad, reassuring smile graced his handsome features. He then leaned close to her ear so she could only heard him over the blaring noise.

"I'll be fine. Now, go with him and be safe, Alexa." The older man didn't wait for a response, releasing his hold and returning to the truck.

She just stood there in the abandoned parking lot, unable to speak anyway and her gaze locked on the cracked pavement. The young woman desperately tried to shake off that familiar emotion she felt earlier in the basement. But she didn't run after him..no, instead Alexa did something else completely foolish and shattered Rule Nine in the process. _.by putting her complete trust in him for the first time._

As she came to that decision, her late brother's friend quietly observed; his hands tightening on the steering wheel.

* * *

" _Those roll-up doors at the front of the store facing the street,"_ came Rhee's crackling voice through the old modeled walkie when he did. _"Meet us there and be ready."_

The relieved survivors acted fast, grabbing all the bags around and other stuff—Andrea picking up Harley as well—before running back into the department store to meet the three.

They were so in a hurry they forgot about Merle still handcuff to the pipe except for T-Dog who still had the key. He contemplated whether or not to help the man who beat him and now was pleading to be freed. As much as he hated it, T-Dog couldn't leave the redneck there. It wasn't right no matter how mess up the guy was. So he hurried down to help him but tripped, dropping the key in the process. They helplessly watch it bouncing once on the ground before going right down into a small rain pipe forever.

"Son of a bitch!" Merle cursed, "You did that on purpose!"

"I didn't mean to!" denied the other man.

"You lie! You did it on purpose!"

"It was an accident!" T-Dog stood then and rushed back to the door, apologizing while leaving him. But before he left, he secured the chain on the door with a padlock so if any zombies came, they wouldn't get through to get Merle. Unaware of what happen on the roof, the others were already at the doors waiting for any possible signal from the trio. As they did, a blaring car alarm could be heard coming from outside.

"What is that?" Andrea wondered aloud what they all were thinking. Unknown to them, it was Alexa and Glenn in the Mustang.

"Rhee! Go back! You passed the place!" the Russian shouted when he accidentally drove pass the store.

"I know! I've got this!" he stated, backing up into _Forsyth_ street. "Quit backseat driving!"

The alarm got the zombies' attention as wanted. They crowded the vehicle, trying to get the two inside. Glenn kept backing up which brought them away from the doors before whipping the car around. The fast car then sped off down the road; the monsters gave chase.

By the time T-Dog made it down, the Unfriendlies at the front doors had broken through at last and were flooding in. They didn't have long since Rick wasn't far behind the departing young adults. He pulled into the store's loading area before getting in the back and banging on the roll-up doors. They quickly opened and the guys tossed their stuff in first before jumping in themselves.

Grimes didn't wait for Morales to close the truck's door and drove back the way he came. Once the threat of all of them dying subsided as they gradually put miles from themselves and that damned store, did the camp group all realize someone who originally came with was missing.

"..I dropped the damn key." T-Dog stated, saying nothing more as he was ashamed of what happen. No one pried further, understanding well enough.

"Where's Glenn and your friend?" Andrea asked Rick, noticing the two weren't there either. The beagle noticed too and whined softly in her lap.

Those two were miles ahead of them, flying down the empty side of the highway with the car alarm still blaring. Rhee whooped and hollered as he drove, loving the feeling of driving such a fast car. Romanov sat quietly in her seat and let him have his fun without comment, not feeling like being a buzz kill at the moment. So instead, she enjoyed the hot Georgia sun and wind on her face for once.

She stared up at the cloudy blue sky. _"How tragically ironic that the sky is the same when everything else isn't..God, have I always been this dismal?"_

Surprisingly, no response came from Mishka at that, figuring she probably had. She was tempted to ask Glenn but decided against it.

" _..Does Rick think I am?"_ came the sudden worrying thought. The young woman shook her head. Why did she care? It wouldn't matter anyway once they arrived at Glenn's campsite. Grimes was most likely gonna stay with them which meant they could help him instead and she could then be on her merry way with Harley.

" _Yeah. Then it's back to the good ol' motto."_ Smiling a bit, her eyes slowly began to drift shut as all her tension from the hectic day finally worn her down.

* * *

"Best not to dwell on it." Morales said to Rick, "Merle got left behind.." The group in the truck were still driving. Rick stayed silent, proceeding to brood since finding out what happened to Merle. After all he was the one to handcuff the man to the pipe in the first place, it was normal for him to feel responsible.

"Nobody's gonna be sad he didn't come back.." the man beside him continued to console. He paused. "..Except maybe Daryl."

Grimes looked at him, perplexed. "Daryl?"

"His brother.." Before they say anything else, a familiar blaring car alarm came from behind them. Glenn had turned back and found them. In the side view mirrors, the two men saw the Mustang. The officer sighed, glad to see Romanov and Rhee made it out all right. The young man drove around the truck, whooping excitedly and raising his arm out the window in a cheering fashion.

The Mexican shook his head. "At least somebody's having a good day."

The sports car went around on Rick's side so as it passed, he saw able to see Alexa in the passenger seat briefly. The side of her face was pressed again the glass and he could easily see that she was dead asleep. Rhee's hollering and the piercing alarm having no affect on her.

A small chuckle escaped him before it quickly faded as realized how exhausted she must be then. Having to help him and the others, killing more walkers than she had to in the month being on her own. Top all that off with the most likely fact that being by herself she rarely got a full night of sleep because of fear. His previous guilt returned tenfold but for a different reason entirely now.

" _I'll..think of some way to thank her."_

* * *

Glenn eventually came down from his 'Fast & Furious' high. A happy sigh was exhaled as his dark gaze looked out at the seemingly endless landscape of road. He didn't think he'd ever get to experience the thrill of driving a fast vehicle again and was pleased to enjoy the wild freeing emotions again. When the road grew uninteresting, the young man peered at the quiet person in the passenger seat.

Tough and indifferent exterior gone, the archer slept with her arms wrapped around herself while looking completely at peace. Vulnerable, even. It was good she got some rest though. The dark circles forming under her piercing hazel eyes were obvious to anyone who saw them. It was a shame how the world treated her so far. Losing her parents at a young age and now her brother, leaving her with no family left and alone while dealing with reanimated corpses. All of that—and other secrets he didn't know of yet—seemed to have made her keep people even more at an arm's length than before.

His brows furrowed. Then what was the story with Rick? One moment, Romanov acted like he was nothing more than a troublesome burden she had to watch out for and the next, letting him touch her intimately or vice versa. So who were they to each other? There was a clear connection between the two whether they noticed or not. Or..it was just the Asian's jealousy reading too much into it.

" _Geez..I haven't seen her in two years and the feelings are still strong."_ he thought, running a hand over his face. Even to that day, he remembered clearly when he first laid eyes on her. He'd been chatting and laughing with Mishka after their shared Chem class at Georgia State University. They were crossing the quad when the blond spotted someone up ahead. A bright smile appeared on his face as he tossed a quick _'Later, man!'_ before jogging off. He was annoyed at the sudden diss and followed after him with his eyes.

The taller young man had stopped in front of a shorter girl who he thought was his girlfriend until he heard him shout loud enough _'Sister!'_ as he picked her up and spun her around. Glenn's breath was taken away. God, did she have a pretty smile; pearly-white and straight that reached her hazel eyes. Her blonde hair was a bit longer than—just passed her shoulders—and dressed in a flowy peach crop top with acid washed jeans. The grey Converse she wore now at her feet. He was smitten instantly from afar..and that's where he stayed.

When they were finally introduced, he thought he'd be greeted happily as she did Mishka but instead, got a deadpanned hello and judging expression before walking away with a flip of her hair. He learned fast that her brother was the only one to retrieve such affection. The few times after that whenever they were with each other, he and Alexa were civil but she never tried to get to know him. And Rhee, being a bit intimidated by her and not wanting to ruin his great friendship with Mishka, let the young woman be an enigma he could never have a chance with.

Today had been the most she had ever said to him in the four years since graduating and their path didn't cross much anymore..until now. He'd been so glad to see someone he knew was at least alive. Even more so, personality-wise Romanov was very much the same—mature, direct, and over-all-decent person—minus the haunted look that floated over her head once in awhile. He hated that..and selfishly wanted to see her smile like before.

Glenn stole a chance to touch her again—the other time being to save her life—and reached across the empty space between the two, tucking some blond strands gently behind her ear.

"Sleep tight, Alexa."

* * *

 _* Sestra: sister & Gringa: non-Hispanic girl or woman* _

**In the next chapter, Alexa gets to meet the rest of the Atlanta Camp Survivors and someone special you all have been waiting for finally. Plus, a little more insight into our stoic archer's backstory!**


	6. Ch V: Such meager emotions

_**-Where the Arrow Flies**_

 _ **-Paring(s): Rick Grimes/OC/Daryl Dixon**_

 _ **-Rating: M for gore, language, violence, and adult situations**_

 _ **-TV-based**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead. The characters belong to their creator Robert Kirkman. I only own the OCs introduced.**_

* * *

 **[Content** **Warning]:** _Mentions of Implied and Attempted_ _Suicide_

* * *

 **Chapter five:**

 _"Such meager emotions"_

When the archer finally came to, it wasn't from the car alarm but the sound of unknown voices shouting over it. One blue-grey eye groggily popped open and peeked through the windshield. Standing in front of the hood was a good-looking man in his late thirties with short curly dark hair and currently dressed like some leading actor in a rom-drama camping novel probably written by _Nicholas Sparks_ himself. He easily seemed like a rugged, authority-type that didn't mind putting someone in place if they got outta hand. There were several other people gathered around the car and Glenn that she later noticed. She closed her eye for a moment with a groan before opening both at the mountain man banging on the hood. A hard glare was unknowingly thrown his way.

Alexa zoned out what was being yelled all around, focusing on the familiar young man as he returned inside to pop the hood. He met her gaze, silently apologizing. It was unnecessary. Plus, she needed to be awake now with all these new folks. She didn't know them to see her in such a defenseless position. Some blonde girl kept pestering the Asian with question about Andrea; Romanov briefly wondered how far ahead they were of the others. The car alarm plug was at last pulled then, creating a deafening silence.

"Why isn't she with you?" the younger girl pressed on, grating on the archer's fragile nerves. "Where is she?"

"If you'd stop running off a million questions a minute," deadpanned the Russian rudely as stepped out finally, "He could actually tell you she's fine and with your friends in a truck not too far behind." The younger girl stared, offended. All different sets of eyes landed on her then, taking in her dirty appearance and sleep-mussed hair. She inwardly cringed from the sudden attention, cursing herself as always for not staying quiet. The young woman already felt out of place without the security of her bow and loyal beagle.

"Who might you be?" Mountain man asked with his southern accent and a scrutinizing look. Hazel eyes narrowed back. Opening her mouth to give a snarky reply, Rhee quickly answered instead.

"This is Alexa, an old classmate I ran into with her friend when we were stuck in the city. And everybody else's fine too, by the way." Glenn assured them, pausing a moment. "Well, Merle not so much."

"Are you crazy, driving this wailing bastard up here?" Mountain man—clearly the leader of the camp—scolded disapprovingly, "Are you trying to draw every walker for miles?"

"I think we're okay." remarked a much older man who looked to have been caught on a fishing trip during the Apocalypse.

The other man peered at him. "You call being stupid okay?"

"Well, the alarm was echoing all over these hills." he justified his reasoning, "Hard to pinpoint the source. I'm not arguing. I'm just saying." He looked to the two young people. "It wouldn't hurt you to think things through a little more carefully next time, would it?"

"Sorry." Glenn apologized softly while the young woman just shrugged with a blank expression. She didn't feel in the mood for arguing and explaining that without that god-awful noise, they wouldn't be here having this nice little chat.

"..Got a cool car." added the Asian like that was enough to get back in their good graces. Just then, the truck arrived up the dirt path as promised, saving the two from anymore reprimanding.

"Come meet everybody." Morales told Rick kindly before getting out. Alexa had hurried over once spying Andrea holding her pet as she exited the back. The younger blonde took him from her, giving a thankful nod which she returned before meeting her sister. It was a happy reunion then for her and her sibling as well as Morales and his family. The sight caused a painful twist in the archer's heart.

Needing a distraction, she moved to stand near the driver side window, watching Grimes pinch the bridge of his nose tiredly.

"Hanging in there, Cowboy?" Weary blue eyes drifted over to concerned blue-greys. She canted her head questioningly with Harley mocking the action in her arms.

He chuckled softly, nodding. "Yeah, Legolas." Romanov nodded back, satisfied with his answer. The man smirked at her then. "Have a nice nap the way here?"

"How—"

"Glenn came back to find us. That's when I saw." She whipped her gaze in said person's direction, glaring daggers into his back while muttering very choice words in Russian. The officer burst out laughing at the sight. Yes, the happy reunions were making him miss his family greatly but having the young woman there was helping even though she didn't know it yet.

"..I'm glad you're here, Alexa." Rick confessed suddenly in a tender voice, holding her wide gaze. She blinked before glancing down bashfully and scratching behind the beagle's ear.

"Just keeping up our bargain." she uttered, still not looking up. A hand rested atop her head softly made her lift her eyes to see the appreciation in his own.

She quickly peered to the side, embarrassed. He shouldn't do that. At least not to her. 'Save it for your family' she want to say but the lump forming was getting harder to swallow, much less talk. She aimed her focus on a mother speaking to her crying twelve year old son who was most likely affected by the reunion as well.

He must have lost his own father to the chaos and with that thought her heart couldn't help but go out for him. Though she wasn't much of a people person, the young woman actually liked kids. Their bright innocence always brought a small smile to her face. But the longer Romanov stared at the young boy, a peculiar sense of familiarity washed over her.

Rick's voice brought her out of her curious reverie. "..So, you met these people first. Any impressions I should know?"

"They seem all right so far.." she replied blankly with a shrug, "Annoying if anything." He laughed again. She was starting to weirdly like that sound the more he did so.

"How'd y'all get out of there anyway?" the camp leader inquired of Glenn while the two by the truck were talking.

"Alexa's friend. He got us out." he answered.

The man raised a brow, repeating. "He?"

"Yeah, crazy _vato_ just got into town." Morales told, turning towards the truck. "Hey, helicopter boy! Come say hello. The guy's a cop like you." Alexa stepped back as the driver side door opened, revealing Grimes. A stunned expression took over the camp leader's and Rick's face upon seeing each other. The archer turned to the mom and her son, seeing the same look as they stared.

" _No way..it couldn't be?_ " she thought in surprise, not believing the odds. " _..Could it?_ " But it was. The child ran towards him then, crying 'Dad'. Father and son hugged each other tightly with his wife joining in. The officer looked at the camp leader—most likely a friend or brother of his, smiling happily. The man returned it. To all watching, the moment was endearing.

Even, the young woman who stood far from the group smiled slightly at the sight..but it quickly faded. Her promise was now done, freeing her once more.

It was just Alexa and her loyal beagle again like she prayed for.

" _..Then why is the idea of being alone.."_ she thought, at a loss. _"..not bring me the same complete comfort as before now?"_

* * *

Later at night after the newcomers were settled in, everyone sat around their individual group of fires. Alexa sat at the one Rick was, on the left of Glenn who had T-Dog on his other side, with her knees pulled close to her chest while her arms and chin rest on top. Her hazel eyes focused on the low flickering fire, enjoying the small warmth it gave off in the cold night air. Harley laid across her former classmate's lap, fast asleep. He was taking a liking to him now so it seemed.

 _"Geez, are you gonna like everyone you meet now?"_ she thought bitterly to her traitorous pet.

Earlier, she was introduced to the people resided in the outskirts camp much to her chagrin. She didn't want to know anyone else, much less their names. Because when you had a name to a face, it made it harder to be unaffected if bad things happen to them. The young woman stayed quiet during the greetings, only unfortunately giving her name a few times herself. Glenn stuck by her the whole time though and did most of the talking which she was silently grateful for.

The others around the fire with her were Shane Walsh, Rick's friend and partner on the police force, Carl and Lori Grimes, and Dale Horvath who was the old man who scolded her and Rhee besides Shane. Lastly, was Andrea and her 'twenty questions' sister, Amy huddled together next to the old man.

While they sat together, Rick told his full story with them listening quietly but intently.

"Disoriented. I guess that comes closest.. _Disoriented._ Fear, confusion—all those things but..disoriented comes closest."

"Words can be meager things." Dale smiled knowingly, "Sometimes they fall short."

"I felt like I'd been ripped out of my life and put somewhere else." the officer detailed his emotions at the time of waking up in the hospital and before meeting Alexa, "For a while I thought I was trapped in some coma dream, something I might not wake up from ever."

His son looked up at him then. "Mom said you died."

"She had every reason to believe that." he told gently to make sure he didn't think his mother lied. "Don't you ever doubt it."

"When things started to get really bad," Lori explained, "They told me at the hospital that they were gonna medevac you and the other patients to Atlanta, and it never happened."

"Well, I'm not surprised after Atlanta fell."

"Yeah.."

"And from the look of that hospital, it got overrun."

"Yeah, looks don't deceive." Shane said, speaking up for the first time. "I barely got them out, you know?"

"I can't tell you how grateful I am to you, Shane." his friend thanked, "I can't begin to express it." Romanov subtly shifted her gaze between his wife and friend. She wasn't oblivious like Rick was at the moment. She easily read the tension coming from Lori and Shane. There was or had been something going on between them before their arrival.

 _'Another reason why you shouldn't get attached to anyone.'_ Mishka whispered in her head, _'Problems like theirs could arise..'_

 _"Yeah, I know. Not exactly ideal to have a friend with benefits in the Apocalypse._ _"_ she deadpanned, not looking for that kind of relationship now or then.

Grimes' sky blues that he shared with his son landed on the young woman. He hadn't forgot all she had done. He never could for no matter how long he lived, forever indebted to the brave, recluse girl who saved him with an arrow each time.

"Same to you, Alexa." he chuckled with a warm smile, eyes intent on her. She tried hard not to fidget. "I feel like a broken record from how times I've said it today." Wordless, she quickly glanced back at the fire, seeming embarrassed by the praise to everyone there. Well, in reality, it was the curious but suspicious look his wife was giving her. Clearly seeing the cogs moving as she pondered the relationship between her husband and the younger woman, even with what she heard of their short history since stumbling upon each other.

" _Relax. Your marriage is safe without my involvement, hypocrite."_ snapped Romanov, wishing nothing more than to say aloud. Mishka snickered loudly.

"There go those words falling short again." noted the old man again, "Paltry things." Wood clattering was heard behind them then where a family called the Peletier were. They consisted of Ed, the laze-about husband, his timid wife, Carol and shy twelve year old daughter, Sophia. The sound came from Ed tossing in another log, making the fire bigger than the rest had theirs.

"Hey, Ed, you want to rethink that log?" Walsh asked nicely.

"It's cold, man." came his disobedient reply.

"The cold don't change the rules, does it?" the other man questioned firmly, "Keep our fires low, just embers, so we can't be seen from a distance, right?"

"I said it's cold." Ed rudely repeated, "You should mind your own business for once." Shane stood then. T-Dog went to stop him but decided against his judgment. Grimes didn't either, knowing that he had no say in the matter. Shane apparently ran this group, not him.

"Hey, Ed.." he said softly when near him, "Are you sure you want to have this conversation, man?"

"Go on. Pull the damn thing out." the laze-about ordered his wife, "Go on!" She obediently complied, making Shane mutter the lord's son's name in exasperation. Carol tossed the burning piece to the side, allowing the other man to stomp it out.

"Hey, Carol, Sophia. How are y'all this evening?" Walsh greeted them afterwards.

"Fine. We're just fine." Carol responded curtly. She then added in a quiet tone, "I'm sorry about the fire."

"No, no, no. No apology needed." he assured, "Y'all have a good night, okay?"

"Thank you.."

He walked away, saying sarcastically to Ed as he passed. "I appreciate the cooperation."

"Have you given any thought to Daryl Dixon?" Dale questioned once he was back. "He won't be happy to hear his brother was left behind."

"I'll tell him." T-Dog said, "I dropped the key. It's on me."

Rick interjected, "I cuffed him. That makes it mine."

"Guys, it's not a competition." Glenn peered at the two men. "I don't mean to bring race into this, but it might sound better coming from a white guy."

"He's going to find out either way why it happen and how come he was left." rebuked Alexa blankly, "What difference does it make? This Daryl, if he's anything like his shithead brother, will want to hurt them both by the end of it." The younger man gave her an incredulous look to which she shrugged. "What? It's true."

"She's right." Douglas agreed, "Plus, I did what I did. Hell if I'm gonna hide from him."

"We could lie." suggested Amy.

"Or tell the truth." Andrea added, "Merle was out of control. Something had to be done or he'd have gotten us killed." She looked to Lori. "Your husband did what was necessary. And if Merle got left behind, it is nobody's fault but Merle's."

"And that's what we tell Daryl?" The old man stared at her in disbelief. "I don't see a rational discussion to be had from that, do you?" Andrea said nothing, just shook her head. "Word to the wise—we're gonna have our hands full when he gets back from his hunt."

"..I was scared and I ran." the African-American man stated truthfully, "I'm not ashamed of it."

"We were all scared. We all ran. What's your point?" the older blonde sister queried.

"I stopped long enough to chain that door. Staircase is narrow. Maybe half a dozen geeks can squeeze against it at any one time. It's not enough to break through that—not that chain, not that padlock." He paused for a moment. "My point, Dixon's alive and he's still up there, handcuffed on that roof. That's on us." The man got up and left afterwards, leaving the others to absorb this new information and whether to acted upon it.

* * *

Lori sat on her bed in her tent, getting ready for bed while Rick was on the other side where Carl was talking to him softly. She quietly watched the heart-warming exchange between father and son.

"I found you, didn't I?"

Carl nodded. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you, Carl." he smiled, kissing his forehead as a physical goodnight.

The officer observed him for a bit more as he went to sleep. How lucky he was to have reunited with them. Maybe..it was fated for him to stuck in that tank, just like finding the archer. His mind drifted to said person then. She was currently camped with Glenn since his tent had an opening other than the Dixon tent. But given what happen to one of the brothers, they doubted Daryl would be pleased to share. He just hoped she was comfortable, not too worried if the younger man tried anything since she would most likely handle it well.

Grimes went and joined his wife finally, kissing her that was deep and full of love. They parted with a blissful sigh. It had been too long since they last done that.

"I found you both."

"Yeah." she agreed gently.

"I knew I would."

Lori smirked. "You're getting cocky now, a little bit."

"No. No, I knew." her husband assured, "Walking into our home, finding an empty house, both of you gone."

"I'm so sorry—"

"I knew you were alive."

"How?"

"The photos were gone, all our family albums." His wife smiled and chuckled a bit before sitting up to pull out one of the mention albums.

He looked at her; a pleased glint in his blue eyes. "I told you so."

"Now you're getting cocky, huh?" she repeated again, teasing. "A lot." She flipped through some of the pages while Rick went to retrieve something from his pants' pocket. It was the professional family portrait of the Grimes that kept in sun visor and then on his person the whole time.

The officer showed her, placing it with the photos from Carl's birthday. "It belongs in here."

"Baby..I really thought I would never see you again." Lori said sadly, staring up at him. "I'm so sorry..for everything. I feel like..when you were in the hospital, I just—I wanted to take it all back. The anger and the bad times. But the mistakes—" Her words were cut off by another affectionate kiss.

"Maybe we got a second chance." she was told, "Not many people get that." They kissed again. The woman removed her necklace hidden under her shirt. His wedding ring hung at the end of it with a silver locket.

"I wondered where that went."

"Do you want it back?"

"Of course." She removed it from the chain and placed it back on his left ring finger. More kisses were given; deep and long that eventually lead to quiet love making. From the protection of the tent, the rain falling outside didn't touch them..either did Shane's ever-present gaze as he sat on watch atop the RV.

The man was glad that his friend was alive but guilt and jealousy was eating at him. It killed him knowing that the two were in there together, doing what he didn't want to think about. He was so absorbed in his conflicting thoughts he failed to notice the dark hooded figure sneaking away from the tents and to the quarry behind him.

* * *

The dark water lapped at the gravel beach, pushed by the winds from the thunder storm above. Light raindrops pelting the leather of her hooded jacket and soaking her jean and shoes. Sitting there in the darkness with only flashes of lightning brightening the quarry wasn't ideal but it was the only place that put Romanov at ease. She needed that after the nightmare she'd dreamt...

" _I have to keep moving." Alexa muttered as she carefully moved through the dank, pitch black sewer tunnel. The yellow of her flashlight only reached so far in front of her. Her footsteps echoed impossibly loud off the stone walling._

 _She didn't know how long or far she'd gone. There was nothing but endless blackness. Her harsh breathing filling her ears, blocking out everything else. Getting to the rendezvous point was all the young woman cared about, making it back to Mishka. That thought process would be her downfall as she failed to notice the extra pair of footsteps behind her until it was too late._

 _An unseen force pulled her backwards, making her stumble a bit. Recovering quickly, she spun on her heel with bow raised to shoot. But the sight that met her wasn't the normal Unfriendly one she'd gotten used to._

 _It was a tall, slender young woman with long, dirty brown hair covering most her bloody face. Alexa could see the tattered blue hoodie she wore the read 'GSU' in big, white bold letters and cotton shorts which showed off her scrapped knees and bare feet. That description sounded normal enough..except for the crown of her head was missing..like the dead farmer she saw back at the Siggard farmhouse._

" _M-Margot." Romanov gasped out, having trouble breathing now._ _The archer resisted the urge to vomit as she tilted her head, giving her a deeper look of the empty brain cavity. Cloudy green eyes landed on the other woman with such pure hatred she took an involuntary step back._

" _How could you! How could you let me pull the trigger!" Her harsh words coming out an scream like sob. She walked closer slowly. The archer's hands tighten on the bow but still trembled. "Look at me! I-I can't go home to my parents like this."_

" _I..I..I tried to stop you. I'm so sorry but I tried."_

" _You lying bitch! You didn't care what happen to me, only your precious brother.." Her heavily blood-stained hand pointed somewhere behind the Alexa with a sickening sneer. "And look what happen to him."_

 _The horrified woman cautiously peered back, hazel eyes growing incredibly wide. Several zombies had appeared and were viciously eating away at someone.. **Mishka**. She could see him through the wildly tearing arms, making eye contact with his half ripped off face and ignoring the creature chewing into his blond-haired head. Alexa didn't dare look lower..witness his innards firsthand being pulled out like a pig. Her hitched breathing was to the point of hyperventilating now. _

_Gurgling blood, Mishka's mouth worked to utter soundless words but she read them clear as day just as Margot bit into her neck._

' _Rule Ten..'_

— _ **You will die sooner or later.**_

Alexa shuttered at the vivid remembrance that had her waking up in a cold, drenched sweat and on the verge of a full-blown panic attack. She hadn't had a nightmare that bad since the Beginning days. The bumpy ground was digging in her ass uncomfortably after sitting for so long. Sighing, she stood feeling utterly drained. The young woman was still a little shaken up too, doubting on getting anymore sleep once back in Glenn's tent.

She turned but paused for a moment. Hazel eyes drifted back on the almost beckoning man-made lake.

" _..I could just end it right now."_ she pondered, _"Walk into the water and not come back up.."_ As said many times before, she wasn't afraid of dying. It would be so easy. No one would know unless her dead body washed up on the shore; everyone just thinking she up and left.

 _'Go on..step closer.'_ her sibling voice encouraged, sounding sugary sweet. This was something her brother would never tell her to do. But in her hazy mind, it sounded normal. Her drenched body started moving forward on its' own then until waist deep in the water.

 _'Now just dive in.'_

And Alexa did.

* * *

Nails scratching repeated against nylon accompanied with a persistent high-pitched whine woke Glenn from his slumber. At first he thought it to be a geek that snuck into camp before remember his two new roommates. Groggily, he looked over at Harley still scratching at the closed tent opening and then to the empty mat a few inches from his.

" _She must have gone to the bathroom.."_ he thought sleepily before laying down again. But the beagle's frantic behavior caused an unsettled feeling to wash over him. What if..something bad happen to her? That scary thought had him out of his sleeping bag so fast he almost tripped himself. Pulling on a jacket and shoes, he quickly unzipped the tent forgetting to hold Harley until the animal darted out into the dark.

"Harley!" he hissed, scrambling after the tiny dog in the light downpour. Luckily, the animal didn't get too far and stayed in the tree line so sneaking pass the ever-watchful Shane atop his Winnebago throne was simple. When they passed the last of the trees, he was lead down the steep slope shortcut to the quarry instead.

"So..not a bathroom break then." the young man noted, growing more concern.

Rhee was thankful for the consistent lightning that lit his path on the now-slippery terrain. Half way down, his dark gaze lifted up for a moment from watching his feet towards the lake since Harley wasn't in front of him anymore.

There, he spotted him on the beach focused on something in the water. It was the archer hidden under her hood with only her torso visible in the dark water..before she leaned forward and dropped in face first. Harley ran to the water edge and yipped in panic while the man gasped, sliding down the shortcut. Adrenaline continued to push the young man forward. Once at the water, he dived in blind without a second thought. Thank whatever God was up there that he arrived when he did because his frantically searching fingers managed to grab hold to the back of her jacket before she dropped any deeper. Pulling them both to the surface took serious effort as Glenn didn't possess the trained skills of a lifeguard.

It sure as hell didn't help that Alexa was dead weight in his arms, making it even more an uneasy task to reach the shore. Once back on solid ground with Harley, he dragged her a few feet from the water and laid her on her back. He quickly checked her pulse which was faint but there was no breath that escaped from the motionless young woman.

"Time to put those first aid classes to use." he remarked shakily before performing CPR. After several repeated cycles of compressing her chest and then breathing air into her lungs, a gurgled noise escaped Romanov before a mouthful of water was spit out. She returned to consciousness. Rolling on her side, Alexa coughed and heaved the lingering liquid out. The Asian dropped beside her, laughing-slash-crying a bit in relief.

Moist hazel eyes trailed over to her rescuer. "..Why did..you do..that?" she panted furiously at him.

He stared at her, disbelieving. "What? Save your life?"

"Yes!"

"Because it was the right thing to do!" Romanov scoffed, getting to her feet wobbly. Glenn hopped up and tried to help only to be roughly pushed away with the little strength she had.

"I don't need your damn help! And that wasn't your call to do so either. Especially, after I finally got.." She bit in her bottom lip hard. Rhee raised a brow in surprise at her slip up. The young woman went to brush angrily pass him then but he grabbed the arm, stopping her. She didn't bother shrugging him off. Her whole being felt so incredibly exhausted now, wanting nothing more than to sleep the incident away and pretend it never occurred.

He fixed her with a serious expression she refused to met. "This wasn't the first time, was it?" No response came. He spoke again, his voice pleading this time. "Alexa..talk to me." Her burning eyes squeezed shut in hopes of blocking him out. Why couldn't he just leave it alone— _leave her alone?_

"Don't push me out like you always do." Glenn begged, tears forming. " _Please._ "

"What do you want me to say?" came soft words that he had to lean closer over the storm to hear. Her voice soon grew louder, almost to the point of crazed screaming. "That..I'm tired of acting brave when I want nothing more than to curl up into a ball and vanish into nothing. That I'm haunted by the voice of my dead brother and the death of his girlfriend to the point of insanity. That I blame and loathe myself for not being able to stop it when I could." She choked on a sob as the pain she pushed back for so long bubbled up and began to burst. " _But worst of all, for being alive when I don't deserve to be!_ "

Glenn pulled her into him then, wrapping her up in a firm hug. The archer struggled in his hold this time, not wanting his sympathy, but he didn't relent. So she gave into the emotions she hid from and cried violently in her old classmate's chest for a long time; the rain fell around them and the night shrouded the two from any prying eyes. During it all, he just stroked her wet hair affectionately and told her 'she'd be okay' and to 'just let it all out'.

For the first time in forever, Alexa felt comfort being stuck in someone else's arms. Maybe it would be too bad to let him in..

* * *

Unbeknownst of the archer's breakdown in the rain, Rick woke mid-morning to the pleasant sound of bugs chittering and kids playing. He felt incredibly well-rested as if the frighten events the day before never happen. Sleepy sky blues drifted to where his clothes were left the night before, discovering new ones along with shoes replaced them.

Once dressed in regular clothing, he stepped outside. It was a nice cloudy day with the rain long gone and the Georgia heat already in the air that early. He was taking in his wooded surrounding when a familiar voice appeared.

"You sleep like the dead." Glancing to his left, Alexa stood there in a damp blue fitted shirt and black mesh shorts with hot pink flip flops. Her pale body looked scrubbed of dirt and her blonde hair brushed with a healthy sheen to it now; the smell of coconuts wafting in the passing warm breeze. It was an unexpected sight from the rough survivor ensemble he met her in, showing a different, more normal side to her. At her side as always was a gleeful Harley who appeared equally clean as his owner; Grimes then saw the towel, brush, and bottle of dog shampoo in her arms.

A slight smirk played on those pink lips of hers. "Have a good night sleep?"

"Morning to you too." he smiled, "And yes, I did."

 _'Hmph. I bet.'_ her teasing hazel eyes read, brow raised. He silently noticed they were a bit bloodshot and puffy.

"How about you?" She shrugged in response, eyes downcast. He lifted her chin and peered into her nervous gaze, not caring if someone saw. "You can tell me the truth, Alexa."

There was no way the young woman could tell the officer the truth about her terrible episode last night. That after sobbing her eyes out and covering her classmate's already drenched shirt with snot and salty tears, he quietly lead her back to his tent. Where they changed into dry clothes and Glenn dried her hair for her before placing her to bed. And here came the real kicker to her fucked up tale: once asleep, Romanov somehow ended up clinging to him during the night and woke up to them _cuddling_..and Rhee's little friend poking her stomach.

Heat inflamed her cheeks. _Yeah.._ to hell that was being retold.

So she coolly lied. "I have trouble sleeping in unfamiliar places nowadays. So..yeah.." And he completely bought, at least she hoped so.

"That quite the ensemble you got there." the man changed topics, glancing at her brightly colored footwear with a teasing smirk.

Alexa rolled her eyes. "Went down to the quarry to give Har a bath." she explained, unaffected by his poor jab. "He always gives me a struggle when it comes to that. So, these are my 'bath time' clothes."

The officer knelt, scratching under the beagle's chin. "Well, you clean up nicely, Harley." His gaze peered up to his owner, complimenting too. "Same to you too, Legolas." He could have swore her cheeks redden just before she turned away.

"Save the charm for your wife, Cowboy." Romanov spoke a quick command to her pet and left. Rick just shook his head, watching her go for a second. He knew immediately she was hiding something; the skill acquired from his former job description. The fact oddly hurt him that she wouldn't speak to him about it. But her trust for him was still a low percentage even if higher than it would be with others. Still, he was more than glad she decided to stay even if it wasn't for too long. His family had been found, the single goal they agreed on back at the Siggard barn. So there was no reason to stay around him anymore now..

Pushing that sad thought away, the man headed up the short path to the main encampment. Some of the camp survivors greeted him on the way, including Carol who stood in front of an ironing board doing as such to his clothes.

"Morning. They're still a little damp. The sun'll have 'em dry in no time."

"You washed my clothes?"

"Well, best we could." the woman stated, "Scrubbing on a washboard ain't half as good as my old _Maytag_ back home."

"That's very kind. Thank you." he told her. She smiled lightly in response. Grimes went over to stand by Glenn who had a peeved expression on his face..along with a very obvious bruise under his right eye. The other man's own subtly narrowed with suspicion.

"Look at 'em. Vultures." Rhee said bitterly, noting to the men stripping the Mustang of various parts. "Yeah, go on, strip it clean."

"Generators need every drop of fuel they can get." Dale mentioned, patting the young man's shoulder. "Got no power without it. Sorry, Glenn."

"Thought I'd get to drive it at least a few more days." the Asian dejected softly. He needed that freeing high again after the night and morning he had. Waking up to Alexa in his arm was heaven divine..expect for the strong punch she gave in return. After weakly arming himself from anymore with his pillow, he carefully explained what happen. The archer blushed bright red and stammered an apology with no further incident.

"Maybe we'll get to steal another one someday." the officer proposed to him, giving his a consolingly pat to the back. He frowned, very doubtful.

Stepping away, Rick found his wife pinning wet clothes on a line a few feet from him.

"Morning, officer." Lori said sweetly when seeing him.

"Hey."

"You sleep okay?"

"Better than in a long time."

She chuckled lightly. "Well, I didn't want to wake you. I figured you could use it." He stared at her. "God. What?"

Grimes began, wary. "I've been thinking..about the man we left behind."

"You're not serious." his wife told in disbelief at what he was obviously thinking. Before he could continued, Shane came driving up in his jeep with containers of water.

"Water's here, y'all." he informed, stepping out. "Just a reminder to boil before use." He nodded in his friend's direction before helping remove the water. Rick returned the greeting while Lori busied herself with the laundry again.

"Are you asking me or telling me?" she inquired suddenly.

"Asking."

"Well, I think it's crazy. I think it is just the stupidest way to break your son—" Just then, a scream came from the woods behind them.

"Mom!" Carl's voice followed.

"Carl?" His parents took off in the direction where his voice came from. Glenn tossed the man a weapon as he went. Others followed behind to assist. They found him with Sophia and Jacqui passed the can alarm line that bordered the campsite but were fortunately all right. The African-American woman pointed in the direction of what caused the commotion. And the armed men hurried that way.

Through thick bushes and into a small clearing, a male walker was devouring the neck of a dead deer. The men quietly surrounded it from a safe distance while the monster was distracted; Amy and Andrea appeared watching curiously from the safety of the bushes. The zombie was intent on its' meal until smelling the others suddenly. It faced them and growled sinisterly from it's blood covered mouth. The men attacked when it started to lunge, beating it to the ground with their weapons. But it was Dale who gave the killing blow—chopping the walker's head off with his axe.

"It's the first one we've had up here." he informed, out of breath. "They never come this far up the mountain."

"Well, they're running out of food in the city, that's what." Jim, his friend, stated. Branches snapped behind him then along with footsteps. They moved closer, ready for whatever it was. Luckily, it was just a dirty looking man with a crossbow and not another walker. Grimes assumed this was Daryl Dixon, Merle's younger brother that they all had been dreading his return.

"Oh, Jesus." Shane muttered, lowering his shotgun.

"Son of a bitch. That's my deer!" Daryl cursed when spying the torn-into animal. Which was obvious than that he caught sight of it first from the arrows stuck in his hide everyone now spied. "Look at it. All gnawed on by this.." He began kicking the dead body with each insult. "Filthy, disease-bearing, motherless poxy bastard!"

"Calm down, son." Dale told, "That's not helping."

"What do you know about it, old man?" he snapped, getting in his face. "Why don't you take that stupid hat and go back to _'On Golden Pond'_?" The tracker turned back to the deer. "I've been tracking this deer for miles. Gonna drag it back to camp, cook us up some venison. What do you think? Do you think we can cut around this chewed up part right here?"

"I wouldn't suggest that." advised flat accented female voice from behind Dale and Rick as Alexa arrived with her bow and dog. "Not unless you want to vomit venison _and_ blood." The archer looked like she stepped off an army base. She replaced her earlier clothes for a grey baggy short-sleeve t-shirt and army fatigue skinny jean with scuffed combat boots. Daryl stared at her curiously for a moment which she returned with a bored expression.

"..That's a damn shame." sighed Dixon. "I got some squirrel—about a dozen or so. That'll have to do."

The young woman glanced at Shane. "I checked the outer perimeter for more just in case. None were seen or found."

"That's good to know." he said with a thankful nod. Right then, the dead zombie head opened it's eyes and moved it's mouth as well.

"Oh god.." Amy groaned in disgust at the sight, hurrying away with her sister.

"Come on, people." Daryl remarked with an annoyed groan.

"What the hell?" exasperated Romanov as well. The bow-wielding duo then stepped forward, shooting an arrow at the head simultaneously. The two looked at each other again, closer now to really get a good look at one another.

The first thing Alexa took in were his deep blue eyes which were harder than Rick's gentle ones. But she didn't feel unsettled by them. Next was his face. Handsome with a strong jaw line and cute mole above his upper lip. She could see easily some resemblance with his jackass brother—him being the blessed of the two with both nice physique and physical appearance—and from what she caught of his words from afar, the rude personality was there too. He was an expert hunter and tracker like herself which was the only things so far they clearly had in common. Another thing she took noticed..was how calm and quiet Harley was being near him; his tail wagging lazily.

" _Are you for real? You think he's a good guy, Har?"_

Daryl, on the other hand, took everything in about the newcomer all at once. The swoop of her blonde bang that was parted from right in her tousled bob cut. Dark arched brows, cool hazel almond shaped eyes, and pink cupid's bow lips were features that caught his attention from her pretty heart shaped face. She was much shorter than him causing him to look down at her but her body appeared fit and strong. The young woman had to be for her to master that Compound bow of hers with skills that rivaled his own. She also gave off an impassive tough-minded attitude—the kind of person you didn't want to push their buttons too much or they'd lash out violently.

" _She seems all right..too bad she's a commie though."_

The older man broke their prolonged gaze, leading down to remove their arrows from the head.

"It's gotta be the brain." he scolded the others watching with curiosity from the two's silent stare down. "Don't y'all know nothing?" He offered the archer her arrow then. She took it back with brisk nod of thanks. Saying nothing more, Daryl walked back to camp.

The rest followed close behind.

"Merle!" his younger brother called, stopping at one of the campfires. "Merle! Get your ugly ass out here! I got us some squirrel!" Some people had gathered under the awning of Dale's RV, watching and talking amongst themselves. They knew trouble was going to happen when he learned the news of his brother's fate. Alexa stayed by Glenn, resisting the urge to go stand by Rick.

"Daryl, just slow up a bit." Shane said calmly, "I need to talk to you."

"About what?" he questioned.

"About Merle. There was a..there was a problem in Atlanta."

Daryl looked at him. "He dead?"

"We're not sure." Walsh told honestly.

"He either is or he ain't!" Dixon shouted, growing angry fast with his inexplicable answers. Seeing it was becoming hostile, Rick butted in then.

"No easy way to say this, so I'll say it."

"Who are you?"

"Rick Grimes."

"Rick Grimes," the younger man repeated harshly, "You got something you want to tell me?"

"Your brother was a danger to us all," the former officer stated, "So I handcuffed him on a roof, hooked him to a piece of metal. He's still there."

"Hold on. Let me process this." the crossbowman said; his voice trembling a bit. He stepped away before turning back to them to shout. "You're saying you handcuffed my brother to a roof and you left him there?"

"..Yeah." Daryl glared at Grimes for a moment before tossing his bundle of squirrels at him. He ducked which would have allowed the redneck to jump him but Shane managed to tackle him to the ground before he could. Daryl removed a knife from a harness on his hip then. Walsh scrambled out his way upon seeing it. The young woman went to help but was held back by Rhee who quietly shook his head.

 _'Pick your fights..'_ his dark eyes told when they met hers.

 _"..And this isn't one of them."_ she finished with an miffed sigh but obeyed..even if it killed the martyr in her a bit.

Angry dark blue eyes went from Rick and his friend, deciding to go after the latter. The knife slashed through the air missing Rick since he backed away. When given an opening, Grimes grasped his attacker's arm wielding the knife and twisted it back. His old friend came over and wrapped his arm around the crossbowman's neck, holding him. The other man pulled the weapon out of Dixon's hand while he still held him.

"You'd best let me go!"

"Nah, I think it's better if I don't."

"Choke hold's illegal." grunted Daryl as he was pulled to the ground again.

"You can file a complaint." Shane remarked, indifferent. "Come on, man. We'll keep this up all day."

Rick knelt in front of him. "I'd like to have a calm discussion on this topic. Do you think we can manage that?" He repeated the question slowly. " _Do you think we can manage that?_ " The hick stared and said nothing but had stopped struggling. The two officers took that as a yes and released him.

"What I did was not on a whim." Grimes explained while Dixon panted on the dirt. "Your brother does not work and play well with others."

"It's not Rick's fault." interjected T-Dog, having returned from gathering firewood. "I had the key. I dropped it."

"You couldn't pick it up?" Daryl queried.

"Well..I dropped it in a drain."

The crossbowman scoffed, standing to his feet. "If it's supposed to make me feel better, it don't."

"Well, maybe this will. Look, I chained the door to the roof so the geeks couldn't get at him with a padlock."

"It's gotta count for something." Rick noted. Dixon sniffed and wiped his face quickly before shouting with a hoarse voice.

"Hell with all y'all! Just tell me where he is so's I can go get him."

"He'll show you." Lori answered suddenly, looking at her husband. "Isn't that right?"

He nodded. "I'm going back." His wife said nothing more, joining her son in the Winnebago. Daryl brushed pass him and T-Dog then, returning to his campfire. Rick sighed, the violent interaction returning in previous exhaustion. Sensing someone's piercing gaze then, sky blues instantly found Romanov's. Worried filled them and asked for the condition of his well-being, having him smile with reassurance. The tension in her shoulder released like a visible sigh before walking off with Glenn somewhere.

The young man patted her shoulder, saying something to her he couldn't heard but saw the result. A genuine smile that actually reached her hazel eyes.

His heart constricted painfully, surprising him.

Quickly turning away, the officer headed back in the direction of the tent his family stayed.

* * *

When he returned after some time, he was dressed back in his—now cleaned—uniform. Shane stood waiting for him the whole time.

"So that's it, huh? You're just gonna walk off? Just to hell with everybody else?"

"I'm not saying to hell with anybody—not you, Shane. Lori, least of all."

"Tell her that."

"She knows." he replied simply, heading back to the main camp.

"Well, look, I—" Shane stammered after him, "I don't, okay, Rick? So could you just—could you throw me a bone here, man? Could you just tell me why? Why would you risk your life for a douche bag like Merle Dixon?"

"Hey, choose your words more carefully." Daryl warned, overhearing.

"No, I did. Douche bag's what I meant." Walsh told, "Merle Dixon..The guy wouldn't give you a glass of water if you were dying of thirst."

"What he would or wouldn't do doesn't interest me." stated Grimes firmly, " _I_ can't let a man die of thirst— _me_. Thirst and exposure. We left him like an animal caught in a trap. That's no way for anything to die, let alone a human being."

"So, you and Daryl, that's your big plan?" his wife queried, skeptical that was all. He didn't answer, instead glanced at Glenn who stood with his stoic classmate over by the stripped Mustang.

The Asian groaned, "Oh, come on."

"You know the way." the officer pleaded to him, "You've been there before—in and out, no problem. You said so yourself. It's not fair of me to ask, I know that, but I'd feel a lot better with you along." Blue eyes drifted to the young woman behind him. She was leaning against the car, observing him with those intense eyes. "Both of you." He gestured to his wife. "I know she would too."

A moment passed between them before her head tipped forward as a yes; Glenn agreeing too.

"That's just great." his partner remarked in a disapproving tone, "Now you're gonna risk a woman and two men, huh?"

"Three." joined T-Dog. Shane shook his head and turned away, exasperated.

"Pfft. My day just gets better and better, don't it?" Daryl said rudely while cleaning his arrows.

The African-American man looked in his direction. "You see anybody else here stepping up to save your brother's cracker ass."

"Why you?"

"You wouldn't even begin to understand. You don't speak my language."

"That's five.." Dale totaled from beside Rick.

"It's not just five. You're putting every single one of us at risk." Walsh informed, pissed. "Just know that, Rick. Come on, you saw that walker. It was here. It was in camp. They're moving out of the cities. They come back, we need every able body we've got. We need 'em here. We need 'em to protect camp."

"It seems to me what you really need most here are more guns."

"Right, the guns." Rhee remembered.

"Wait. What guns?"

"Six shotguns, two high-powered rifles, over a dozen handguns. I cleaned out the cage back at the station before I left. I dropped the bag in Atlanta when I got swarmed. It's just sitting there on the street, waiting to be picked up."

"Ammo?"

"Seven hundred rounds, assorted."

"You went through hell to find us." Lori stated softly, "You just got here and you're gonna turn around and leave?"

"Dad..I don't want you to go." Carl added, playing on his father's heart and morals.

"To hell with the guns. Shane is right." his wife said, " _Merle Dixon?_ He's not worth one of your lives, even with guns thrown in. Tell me. Make me understand."

"Alexa isn't the only one I owe a debut to. There was a man I met and his little boy before her." he explained, trying to make her understand his reasons for going. "Lori, if they hadn't taken me it, I'd have died. It's because of them that I made it back to you at all. The man and his son said they'd follow me to Atlanta. They'll walk into the same trap I did if I don't warn him."

"..What's stopping you?"

"The walkie-talkie, the one in the bag I dropped. He's got the other one. Our plan was to connect when they got closer."

Shane ran a hand over his face. "These are our walkies?"

"Yeah."

"So use the CB. What's wrong with that?" Andrea asked.

"The CB's fine. It's the walkies that suck to crap—date back to the seventies, don't match any other bandwidth. Not even the scanners in our cars."

The other officer pleaded to the woman he loved in front of him, "I need that bag." His wife looked down, silently agreeing. He moved to his son then.

"Okay?" Carl nodded, trusting his dad. The five of them didn't waste time after that. Glenn backed the stolen van up closer for them to get in while Alexa stood off to the side waiting; her jacket and weapons added to her new outfit now. Daryl paced impatiently on the other side like a caged tiger before hopping into the back of the truck.

T-Dog and Rick went to talk to Dale. "Rumor is you have bolt cutters."

"Maybe.." the old man hesitated.

"Yeah, we get to that roof," T-Dog told, "We'll need to cut that chain and the handcuffs."

"I never like lending tools. The last time I did—" He pointed to the African-American man. "And yes, I am talking about you! Let's just say your bag of guns wasn't the only bag that was dropped. My tools got left behind with Merle."

"We'll bring your tools back too." Grimes bargained, "Think of the bolt cutters as an investment."

"Sounds like more of a gamble." muttered Horvath as he went to retrieve said item. He then looked to Rick before handing it over. "What do I get in return?"

"What do you want?"

"How about one of those guns you bring back? My pick."

Rick nodded. "Done."

Jim cleared his throat then. "Dale, let's..uh..sweeten the deal a bit. Now that cube van of yours—"

"What about it?"

"The RV's radiator hose is shot." the other man declared, "That's a problem if we need to get somewhere and wanna get very far. And the hose on that van is just about a perfect match—well, enough that I can make it fit."

"I'll tell you what, we get back, you can strip that van down to the bare metal." Grimes agreed their terms. The cutters were offered to him then.

The van's horn blared loudly behind them—the action done by an agitated Daryl.

"Come on, let's go!" he shouted.

"I think we got the idea from the horn blast." Alexa deadpanned, tossing her stuff in the back first before putting Harley in too. She decided to bring along him again. Something in her gut was telling her to and she always listened to those notions.

"We ain't got time to be movin' like molasses is stuck to our asses." the redneck snapped, "My brother—"

"Is right where he is and not going anywhere, so relax." she interrupted calmly. Her hand was offered to him then. "Now help me up." He glared down at her to which she simply raised a challenging brow. Daryl Dixon did not intimidate her in any way..and he knew that. With a huff, the man pulled her into the van effortlessly.

He nodded to the small dog at their feet then. "The mutt necessary?"

She readjusted her jacket, saying plainly. "Yes." The tracker grunted, highly doubting that but didn't comment more. Rick and T-Dog came to join them at the truck finally.

"Hey, Rick," called Shane, coming over. "Got any rounds in the _Python_?"

"No."

His friend opened his police bag. "Last time we were on the gun range, I'm sure I wound up with a few loose rounds of yours."

"You and that bag—like the bottom of an old lady's purse." Rick teased lightly.

"I hate that you're doing this, man. I think that it's foolish and reckless." Walsh said, serious. "But if you're gonna go, you're taking bullets."

"I'm not sure I'd want to fire a shot in the city, not after what happened last time."

"That's up to you." The other officer finished searching, coming up with five bullets. "Well..five people, five rounds. What are the odds, huh? Well, let's just hope that..let's just hope that five is your lucky number, okay?"

Rick took them, appreciative. "Thank you."

"All right." his partner uttered, watching him leave to join Glenn in the front seat. There, he silently loaded his gun as the new group left the camp to head to the damned city once more. But hopefully, everything went more smoothly than before so he wouldn't need to use those five bullets...

* * *

 **Lovely's Honorable Mentions:**

 **NobLe123, Lyric Dreams, SuirenBlack, Erudessa-gabrielle, Millenia-the-wings-of-valmar, Anonymouspostings, Ghouly-Girl, kairigurl08, DarkDust27, the mummy fan,Cardinala, GirlIncognito99, LuceRunsAway, buttonsXD, darkoni66, mich-shelly,**

 **RiverWinchester, SilverSnape, AmayaTsukiKage, Visenyas, sugarbearbaby, Sonea66, Dream. Weaver. Stories, 7darkangel7, littlepetrova, Cereza101, moonlightflame7, Otaku Wench, crazywolf like chicken, ghoullish-reader, jampotter, sweetkitty**

 ***Remember to review, fave, & alert***

 **(Check my profile for the music playlist to WTAF, updates, & more)**


	7. Ch VI: Acting on impulse

Well, hi there. Yeah, it's been a long time. Sorry about that, but I'm back at it with writing now. So, thanks to everyone for sticking around and enjoy the long awaited chapter six! **-xoxo, Lovely**

* * *

Lots of Love for _galwidanatitud, celia azul, Jeirinxoxo, belladu57, Esm3rald, ThePriss, KEZZ 1, Valley Of Winds, Loverofcreepythings, YouOmiMoney, silverfoxkurama,_ & _guest_ for your reviews. And everyone for 99 favs and 122 follows!

* * *

 **-Where the Arrow Flies**

 **-Paring(s): Rick Grimes/OC/Daryl Dixon; slight Glenn Rhee/OC**

 **-Rated M for gore, violence, mature language, triggering elements, and adult situations**

 **-Disclaimer: _I don't own The Walking Dead. The canon characters belong to Robert Kirkman. I only own the original characters introduced._**

* * *

 **Chapter six:**

 _"Acting on impulse"_

Sometimes, Alexa really fucking hated not acting on her gut feelings. Especially when it could have prevented the scarring sight of the brutal scene before her now.

From the moment they entered the surprisingly empty stairwell, something was greatly wrong. But she didn't bother voicing her concerns, figuring they would fall on deaf ears anyway. The men—mostly Daryl—were too hellbent on getting to the roof. So, the young woman was prepared on finding Dixon dead from a possible heat stroke or being snacked on a pack of ravenous zombies.

Instead, in front of her was..

Rick's handcuffs still locked to the pipe. Dale's saw a few feet away; both covered in drying, clotting blood. And laying palm up beside it..was Merle's severed hand.

Romanov's gag reflex barely reacted anymore since coming in contact with the most foulest and gruesome stages of death in the past month. But this..triggered bile and the little bit eaten that morning threatening to rise like a faucet just from the savage imagery of how the scene occurred alone.

Glenn, Rick, and T-Dog stood in dismayed shock alongside her. She pondered for a moment if they were also silently experiencing the same nauseating threat. But Daryl, on the other hand, was the most expressive out of all of them. And who were they to blame him? Merle was his family— _his only family, as a matter of fact._ Now, he was missing yet again.

" _..I know that feeling all too well."_ Flashbacks of 'that time' caused the archer to grimace.

She'd been utterly alone while suffering from grief; the very emotion that won't allow her to get too close again. That caused the gaping hole in her heart to slowly eroded each day, resulting in her becoming even more anti-social. And as if the constant dull ache weren't enough, the creation of a semi-toxic phantom of her brother later formed in her head to replace the void. Whispering helpful, comforting words one minute to pushing her fragile psyche over the edge in the next.

All of those problems..just from no one being there for Alexa as she broke down mentally and emotionally.

Distracted by her constant turmoil, dark eyes regarded her quietly.

Concern for the girl continued to strongly plague Glenn. After being the first person she confessed the reasons for her current world-weary demeanor, honor filled him at the rare privilege. He felt like a soldier being knighted by a queen. And along with his newly presented 'title', a strong protectiveness blossomed.

The young man also witnessed firsthand the raw emotions hidden behind impassive remarks and snide smirks. Seen the fragile girl that blamed herself for not being able to save her brother and his lover. Who tried several times to end her life when the guilt grew to be too much. Who desperately clung to him, whimpering in her sleep the name of her brother.. _her—_

Firm hazel orbs turned his way, startling him from his inner thoughts. Believing she felt his stare, a shy smile was given while his pale cheeks burned in embarrassment. His mouth opened to explain himself when suddenly her pack was handed over without comment. Confused, he took it wordlessly. Harley popped his head out then, curious of where his master was going.

They watched Alexa hopped down from the short catwalk they were standing on, heading towards the distraught Daryl. The others watched as well, curious as to what she was planning.

Stopping beside him, her hand reached inside her opened jacket for something, but didn't get far. The click of an arrow being pulled taut halted her movements.

"What the fuck do ya' think you're doing?" Daryl's angry voice growled low, appearing very much like the rabid animal people often times compared him to. Romanov, on the other hand, just released a tired sigh, unperturbed by his threat.

Grimes took a step forward, ready to stop her; T-Dog doing same and ready to return the favor after they helped him during Merle's violence. But Romanov was no damsel. She didn't need either of them saving or protecting her. She hadn't made it this far in the current zombie-riddled world relying on other people, after all.

"Easy, Cowboy." she drawled after seeing him move in the corner of her eye, calm and soft. Lifting her head, blue grays observed the metal tip of the arrow before slowly traveling up the length of the tracker's crossbow to land on his dark blue ones. He couldn't stop the involuntary breath he sucked in, gaze widen a tad.

A strong hardness swam in her eyes, void of any fear. Not even one flicker to show she was possibly faking her toughness. Instead, the archer was just causally staring death in the face and didn't seem to give a single damn whatsoever. Daryl instantly recognized the lack of expression, having seen it done by his brother countless times before.

The reason Alexa didn't fear death was because.. _she gladly welcomed it._

Curiosity about her grew inside him which made him frown deeply. He shouldn't be fascinated by the odd woman partly responsible for his once trapped but now missing older brother..but he was.

Seeing she had his full attention, her hand slowly reached into her jacket again. Daryl tensed some. Only to relax a moment later as a folded navy blue bandanna was removed, not a hidden weapon such as her knife. She then offered the item to the man poised to kill her.

His crossbow lowered, much to their companions' relief.

Dark blues eyed the cloth suspiciously. "..What the hell you giving me that for?"

" _What a good question."_ Romanov silently agreed. She gave a mental sigh, not truly knowing the complete answer herself. This all was very unlike her after all. Lately, everything she seemed to do went against what her newfound 'survivor' self vowed not to do anymore. What phantom Mishka—if not, strangely absent at the moment—would be scolding her incessantly about..

" _Don't just easily give out your kindness! It only take encountering the wrong sort for it to be your damn undoing!"_

And she couldn't take anymore risks. Her luck was no doubt running short.

So, she should revert back to her usual stolid self right then and there. Toss the cloth at him in annoyance, acting as if the whole interaction was troublesome to her, and walked away. But this time the archer just couldn't. It was like when meeting Rick all over again! Her morals were telling her to help him.. gain his trust even! Which was not good in her eyes. It was bad enough she placed her trust in two people already. But having three?! 'Two is company, three's a crowd' wasn't a popular saying for nothing.

Then why in the hell was she about to take another idiotic leap?

" _Because..I see myself in him."_ Alexa reluctantly admitted, _"He could easily become like I am."_ And she didn't wish that for him or even her worst enemy after what she's had to endure.

So, the young woman would later blame her next actions on many things—like those horrid memories and her out-of-control emotions—whenever remembering.

Daryl stiffen as she lightly grasped his hand be, placing the bandanna in his opened palm; her calloused fingers brushing against his rough exposed skin.

"I imagine.." Her usual apathetic voice was now gentle with sympathy. "You wouldn't want to leave your brother's hand exposed to the elements."

Her two steadily becoming close companions quietly observed the peculiar scene, experiencing similar and different emotions together. Both were equally stunned after having seen their impassive friend step unprovoked towards the temperamental man. Much less touch him and offer a small amount of sympathy.

But Glenn was also slightly calm. He knew if Dixon reacted violently again, she could handle herself just fine. Remembering instantly Alexa's first meeting with Merle which he considered one of her many bad ass moments since their reunion.

Rick, however, struggled to resist the strong urge to pull her away from him as if he was a ticking time bomb. Which in a way, he kinda was. Daryl was impulsive and short-tempered just his older sibling; seemingly some prominent Dixon traits. And just like Rhee, he hadn't forgot she was a scrapper but also remember the reason for the large bruise on her back hidden by her jacket. He didn't want a repeat of that violence again..or the panicked worry at seeing her hurt and unconscious.

After a tense moment, Daryl roughly pulled his hand away. "Yeah, but I shouldn't have to even in the first place." he sneered, his tone all but accusing. He then stepped around her to retrieve his brother's hand.

The archer rolled her eyes, resign to his harsh statement. It was true, after all. This horrific result was indeed partly her fault. She hadn't object to Merle being handcuffed—hell, she enjoyed it since the asshole deserved the cruel treatment after his wrongdoing.

She could not deny nor take back her past decision; not that she wanted to anyway.

So, what was done was done.

" _Best not to dwell on the past.."_

* * *

Hazel eyes observed the female zombie she just killed. Her mandible appeared to have been torn from her face, exposing the tongue so that it hung in the air like some grotesque dog. Blue grays glanced down to the side. Harley sat happily doing the same.

Romanov cooed sweetly, "..You look far cuter when you do that than her, Har." The pup's tail wagged happily at the compliment. Glenn who stood quietly by the open doorway to the small office spoke up then,

"That's..really fucked up, you know that?" She glanced his way and shrugged indifferently, knowing as such and not about to give a false apology either.

He stared at her for a second before shaking his head, sighing. What an odd friend he had..

After retrieving her arrow, the companions headed back to meet the rest of the group. After following a splattering trail of his blood as if in a morbid retelling of Hansel and Gretel, they were led into an office building with undead sprinkled here and there. Grimes then suggested split into two groups with one lingering back to also find any manageable supplies, killing two birds with one stone while they were at it. Daryl scoffed but allowed it, wanting to search for his missing and bleeding out brother with as less people as possible. It was a smart tactic in case he was double crossed and needed to fight back. Resulting in, the former classmates being paired off and told to return back at the stairs after thirty minutes.

So far, unfriendlies were all that were found with none of them being Merle.

Running a hand through short blonde locks, a frustrated huff escaped Alexa. What a hassle she willingly volunteered herself into. She felt more tired doing all that occurred the past day than being constantly on the run for a month. Definitely once this whole ordeal was finished, she was officially returning back to being alone; her debt to Rick wiped completely clean.

But that seemed easier said than done. The former appeal of solitude still wouldn't return and it bugged the hell out of her. The archer mentally frowned, pondering. So what the hell was actually keeping her rooted in her current situation like a formidable old tree?

The uncomfortable feeling of being watched came over her then, hairs on her arms raising some.

Glenn was watched her again, doing so every now and then since that morning. It was as if she were a newborn kitten with its' vigilant mother keeping a close eye to make sure it caused no trouble. Which was fucking annoying and unnecessary. She didn't need a damn bodyguard. His focus should be on his surroundings and possibly spotting Merle. Also, one slip up like that often led to a quick and certain death if not fully cautious nowadays.

"..What?" she barked into the quiet air.

Her old classmate startled from being caught in the act, shifting his sheepish eyes to the other side. "N-Nothing."

"Stop being timid and just speak your mind, Rhee." was ordered in a crisp drill sergeant manner from her.

A moment of silence stretched between them. His voice came out softly then as if speaking to a wary animal. Which in a way he was because the woman was as hostile and unpredictable as one.

"How are you?"

Alexa couldn't stop the exasperated eye roll, struck with a deja vu once again. He was as bad as Rick with his constant repeating. Those peas in a pod seemed destined to meet now. But she wasn't surprised by it. It was what Glenn was quickly becoming well known for to her. Plus, his increased worry was expected after seeing her moment of temporary weakness the previous night.

And that wasn't good in her eyes.

Because if he started caring _too much,_ it would lead to future problems that she wanted no part of. A flashback to Lori and Shane's tense interactions came to mind.

Intimacy— _being and falling in love or in strong like with_ —was more frightening to the young woman than facing off a horde of starving Unfriendlies alone. Slowly trusting someone was one thing, but _that_ was another story she never wanted written in her already hectic story.

She held back a shutter at the very thought. _"I've seen firsthand what that kind of love can lead a person to do now.."_

"..I'm fine." Alexa deadpanned finally, keeping her gaze on her pet sniffing around ahead of them.

Rhee resisted the urge to eye roll. "I beg to differ.." his mouth couldn't stop from slipping aloud softly under his breath. And due to their closeness and the lack of background noise, she heard him easily. She stopped in the middle of the long hallway and turned to fully face him in all her oddly discouraging five foot five glory.

Arms crossed, her pale pink lips pulled up to form a condescending sneer. "Then please enlighten me of my true thoughts and emotions, oh wise one." was her mocking request.

"I don't need to." he remarked in a sharp voice, having suddenly grown a backbone with her. A brow even lifted in surprise from her, wondering where the sudden boldness came from. Romanov soon figured it might be due to her earlier words about him no longer pussyfooting around with his true thoughts. Even so, she didn't back down from the challenge, needing to get the last word in. It was a terrible trait of hers that's gotten her into trouble before in the past.

"Oh, really? Why's that?" The young man's dark eyes narrowed down at her, wondering if she was playing dumb or just being stubborn; no doubt both probably.

"Because you gave me a front row ticket and backstage pass to that show last night."

An unladylike snort was given. "No, you weren't invited. You snuck in pass security is what you really did." she corrected in a harsh whisper.

"Well, your security lead me to you!" Rhee countered back, continuing their metaphoric way of speaking. Meanwhile, her 'security' now helplessly watched them bicker, whining softly as he sensed the hostile tension building.

"Well, you didn't have to fucking follow!"

"You would've died if I hadn't!" The archer crossed the short distance between them to get the young man's face, snarling angrily her next words.

"And as I said last night, that wasn't—"

Her aggravated whispering suddenly cut off. Eyes widen to big saucers and were unable to close or process what she was seeing. Heart beating increasingly faster now. Her small body stood stock still, frozen from sudden shock of being taken off-guard. Bewildered thoughts and questions flitted through her mind, trying to understand the lack of sudden response.

And the cause for her external shutdown?

Was her late brother's friend grabbing her face and crashing their lips firmly together.

* * *

Sky blues watched the second hand swiftly sweep around for the third time.

Those two were late.

Rick currently stood by the stairs alone. He volunteered to go back while T-Dog and Daryl waited for his and others' return. They were also unsuccessful in locating Merle, but were no doubt close. The place the other men waited showed Merle had taken down two walkers one handed with Dale's wrench as his choice instrument for killing.

" _Toughest asshole I ever met, my brother. Feed him a hammer, he'd crap out nails._ " Daryl had remarked proudly of his older sibling afterwards. He shook his head in remembrance, having replied then any 'tough' person could pass out from blood loss still.

Another minute passed. Alexa and Glenn must have gonna pretty far into the building, he lightly assumed to push away blossoming uncertainties.

A deep frown soon formed. "I'll give those one more minute." he told himself, resisting the urge to tap his foot in a nervous fashion. His stomach began to twist in knots with worry. Right after, the officer ended up caving in; the extra time was even close to being up either. He just decided to find or met them halfway.

Grimes hurriedly headed towards the direction he saw them take last, sending up a silent pray that they hadn't encounter any sort of bad end.

Blame his ingrained teachings from years on the force to always defend civilians. His moral concern for his two newest close companions even.

But if honestly admitting to himself, his steadily growing protectiveness towards the archer was the true cause..

* * *

Glenn's hands were warm. Feeling almost as if they were burning against her now flushed cheeks. He thankfully didn't allow them to travel any further; the kiss as well. Didn't forcefully coerce her with his surprisingly soft lips into participating. His tongue remained hidden and nowhere her lower lip to tease for entrance. He stayed as much of a gentlemen as he could after doing such a stupid thing without her consent.

Romanov hated to even acknowledge this..but it wasn't too bad of a kiss either. She found it similar to when a little boy experienced one with his very first crush for the first time ever. Filled with such pure innocence and sweetness were his sudden tender actions..

Which was **_absolutely fucking terrifying_.**

Because the startling answer was—it meant he liked her. _A lot._

The realization slammed into her all at once like a charging bull, making her mentally exclaim a four letter expletive starting with an _f._

So much it seemed, he stupidly braved kissing her during a heated argument. Knowing damn well the outcome could result in him being physically hurt in many possible ways. The only reason she didn't right then was because the discovery of how he already cared too much stunned her.

After a few moments, Glenn pulled back, eyes remaining closed, and rested his forehead against hers.

"I-I'm so sorry. That was uncalled for and I shouldn't have down that." He met her wide eyed gaze. His voice and expression gentle with utter fondness. _Fucking hell._ "But..I just couldn't let you repeat that sentence again."

Hazel orbs had to close to block him out, taking a deep breath to calm down and not hyperventilate.

How long had he felt this way? Since college perhaps?

 _"God..this explains so much."_ Anger soon replaced the fragile calm, rising inside her like molten lava out of a volcano. But it was mostly directed at herself. She was a fucking idiot! An oblivious fool, unable to read all the clear warning signs beforehand.

 _'The only way to further avoid this is to leave..'_ Mishka's voice returned to whisper sudden advice. She gasped inwardly in surprise at how right the phantom was. The young woman instantly disliked it though; the returning thought of leaving creating nausea. But could she manage these sudden turn of events? Rejecting him was easy..it was the unknown aftermath that unsettled her.

Dark eyes peered at the unresponsive girl warily. "Alex—"

"Alexa? Glenn?" an all-too familiar voice appeared out of the quiet.

 _Rick._

Their heads snapped to the left and to Romanov's odd horror, found the officer standing in the hallway with them now. His sky blues quietly observed them. Taking in their closeness, Glenn's hands still on her face, her flushed cheeks, and started to _assume and piece together what happened._

Panic consumed the archer and got her moving again; her 'flight' instinct smacking her hard.

 _'Run!'_ shouted Mishka, pushing her more.

Nimble hands shot forward and roughly shoved her former classmate away, making his stumble some. Her fleeing body stormed passed him and Grimes, head facing down. Alexa couldn't even look at either of them, especially Rick. But if she had, she'd have seen the concern but conflicted emotions swirling in the older man's gaze.

He reached out to stop her when her voice harshly shouted,

"Don't!" He recoiled his hand as if struck by a venomous snake, eyes widening as the vicious tone wavered brokenly as it was repeated. She sounded like she was close to tears. "Just.. _don't._ " He complied, heart squeezing painfully, and allowed her to leave the long passageway, much to her relief; her beagle trotted close behind without command.

As soon as the archer was gone, an angry Grimes rounded on the younger boy fast. His arm shot out and slammed against defenseless Glenn's chest, his back impacting hard against a wall with a loud thud. No doubt getting any hidden zombies still lingering around attention. But he didn't care about that at the moment. He wanted answers.

"What the hell did you do?!"

"I—" Glenn stammered, falling silent for a moment as shame scrunched up his face. "..I kissed her."

His answer infuriated the older man even more. "And why would do a stupid thing like that?"

"We were arguing and she wouldn't stop— _Fuck!_ I don't know! I just responded, okay?! Yeah, it was a fucking shitty way to do it," A hurt look that only someone desperately in love with someone expressed then crumpled his facial features further; tears glossing his dark eyes. "But..it just hurt hearing her say such sad things..when she's such a strong person."

Rick gave him a look demanding what it was she was speaking of. Rhee hesitated before sighing with defeat. "..She almost killed herself—tried to drown in the quarry—and said I shouldn't have saved her last night." Blue eyes widen, releasing him as he took a step back in shock. The younger man rubbed his chest with a grimace, adding softly. "It wasn't the first time either that she's tried."

Alexa tried to kill herself? And more than once?

This information shouldn't be surprising to him, he had to remind stunned self. Because as stoic and resolve as Romanov was, even the struggle and grief of the slowly dying world could start to sooner or later effect her as well. He'd seen a small glimpse of her actual fragility back at that farm. But Rick felt in his gut there was more to the story than Glenn was telling. Since meeting, he strangely longed to know who she was—her origin story. He had wished to patiently wait for her to trust him more and then eventually of her own accord tell him.

But the idea of finally—and possibly—understanding who the archer truly was was far too appealing to him. He felt like Eve being tempted with the forbidden golden apple..

Rick licked his dry lips and swallowed before asking low, "But why?"

Dark browns raised, narrowing a tad. "Because she lost her brother... _her twin._ "

* * *

 **Lovely's Honorable Mentions**

 **Salem '72, Shiovaun, ZombieAlex200, Corralinne, silverfoxkurama, salut15091997, YouOmiMoney, SakuraLove1928, ed24555, milkybar, nikki. denney .75, Loverofcreepythings, Angelgurl5488, IdaRose89, twilightjazz, Bruised tulips, jessica. orr. 1884, lostfeather1, angelvoice15, lauriedahl, Animalshifter159, CallieCat1989, bananajan, Sashasnow522, srlotatwar, hikarumarch, RedFuryanDireWolf, & KEZZ 1 **

**LittleMeep, Snowball A.K.A. WinterWolf, JackSparrowsWench92, Atlantean-Child, screaming-motorcycles, DaniMargaux, wellsy99, SweetSouthernSass, dontunderstand, Melissa Cullen since 1994, KyuuKyuu666, snik25, 0Mystique0, leafygreen16, Honeybunny0114, Mae Ride, redhoodfan, StuntedDarkness, ErzsebetMorgana, AmayaTsukiKage, & alexiamarie**

 **emilylynne, ReadingFairy1202, Geek. Lily, kvb89, LittleRedCupcake, Byyb, Julia N SnowMiko, LunaxEclipse, SlvrSrpnt, reicheru-hime, ThePriss, AnimeGirl45xoxo, ISeeaD. light, vnienhuis, tamal21, Short But Deadly, lpwdfan, DangerousGames87, jinchaa, maraudersanarchy, DoubtReality, Beautiful-Phoenix75, panther73110, fanocheb, Nakomi, ally. morrissey, LoverGirl007, Scossiechick, twxnkle, BloodBlackAlchemist, FIREPHOENIXXD, & aslinlvrz**

 ***Remember to review, fave, & alert***

 **(Check my profile for the music playlist for Where the Arrow Flies, updates, & more)**


End file.
